Beware of Lesbian Cows
by Kiramizu
Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea are finally dating. Vaughn wants to know how he fell in love with a girl who seems to know magic, is friends with everything on the island and managed to make her cow fall in love with her. Yet he still loves her anyway. VxC obviously.
1. Spring

**Hello! My name is KM! I am a crazy fan of Harvest Moon games, I like Natsume, Inc. in general but Harvest Moon is my number one from them. My favorite so far is Sunshine Islands and Island of Happiness. Why? Because I am a serious Vaughn fan, I haven't been able to want to marry any other bachelor in that game even though they are all so wonderful looking. This story came to me once when I borrowed Sunshine Islands from my friend and said "Hey what would be the silliest reason that Vaughn couldn't get along with an animal?" and of course after seeing hearts over a cow's head after you milk it just added the idea in my head. So enjoy this weird little story for what it's worth.**

**This story will switch back and forth between memories and what currently happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Season 1- Spring, Year 2<strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

When he first met her in Year 1, he hadn't really had much of an opinion of her. He never focused on getting close to people. He focused on business and business only; after all you can't pay a check with friendship, can you?

When he arrived off of the boat, he walked towards his boss' new client. Mirabelle was the owner's name. He had approached the door calmly, opening it to reveal an interesting sight.

There was an older lady that spoke with a Southern voice, not too different from the one he had. Her hair was in a short blonde hairstyle. She had warm crystal blue eyes and a 'curvy' body figure. She had mother- figure written all over her, the kind that bakes warm apple pies and welcomes just about anybody in her open arms.

She was laughing hysterically as two younger girls interacted with each other. One had light blond hair, done up in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same shade as the older woman's eyes. She had a rather curvaceous body as well, more upper than her lower body. The other girl had a pained expression on her face. She had chestnut brown hair and sapphire colored eyes. She wore a modest outfit that consisted of an orange shirt, a yellow long- sleeved shirt, shorts and long red boots.

"Julia, I refuse to eat that… What was it supposed to even be?" The brunette exclaimed.

"… Chelsea, that's just mean, I made it for you since you liked pudding so much." The blonde pouted.

He had looked on the table. It was a flattened glob of brown and white mixed together. It looked slimy, lacking the firmness pudding should usually have.

"Julia, you can't even make fried eggs without them turning black… Why would you attempt pudding?"

"Because, you work so hard and I thought maybe my buddy would enjoy a treat."

"Yes I agree with that but if this is a treat, I would hate to see you torture someone."

The older woman finally noticed his presence after turning her head away from the girls.

"Why hello there, you must be Vaughn, the new animal dealer, correct?"

He tipped his Stetson slightly and nodded. "Well aren't you the southern gentleman?"

She smiled warmly. "Julia! Chelsea! Quit that bickering, we have an important person here."

The two girls instantly looked up from their little spat and at him. He had shifted uncomfortably under the brunette's gaze. She seemed to stare at him with interest.

"Hey, I'm Vaughn, the animal dealer."

"My name is Mirabelle and I run this shop." The older woman smiled.

"My name is Julia and I help my mother around the shop. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

The brunette said nothing at all. He took that little interval to ask his question. "Do you know where the owner of the ranch happens to be?"

"… You're looking right at her." The brunette said. "My name is Chelsea; I hope we can get along just fine."

"… You're the farmer? That's a joke right?" He scoffed.

This girl had such a dainty face and a cutesy body type that she looked better suited to the glitz and glamour of show business.

"If it was a joke, someone would have laughed by now." She said bluntly. "But I guess you're the only one who finds this funny. Not too serious about work are we, cowboy?" She mocked.

For a cute face she had a rather nasty tongue. "Whatever, just don't get in my way."

He stormed past her, avoiding the little gaze she sent in his direction. But he felt that this girl would intrude in on his life more than he had wanted.

…And he was completely right.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vaughn couldn't help but always remember the faithful day he met Chelsea as he walked towards the young rancher's farm. This would be the first time he could honestly say he was happy that a person became shipwrecked and their life plans changed thanks to a life- threatening storm. Of course he already told Chelsea that, earning him a smack.

Crossing the bridge to Ranch Island always gave him a giddy feeling. He never knew what to expect. Chelsea would greet him normally or she would greet him unusually like a glass of milk being thrown in his face.

Chelsea had waited for him at the docks early this morning, asking him to run straight into the barn around ten in the morning. That was all she said, leaving him alone at the docks to ponder her request.

He trekked across her spacious field. The whole field was covered in turnips, potatoes, strawberries and every other spring crop known to man. He wondered how she had the stamina to keep all of that up with little assistance on the farm.

Walking into the huge barn, he spotted Chelsea cuddling a newly grown cow. Vaughn walked over to Chelsea happily, although his face never showed it.

"Vaughn! Look I wanted to show you how big Yuri has grown since she was a calf." Chelsea smiled.

Vaughn recognized the cow as the one he gave Chelsea as a present a while back. The cow looked healthy and she had such a vibrant and shiny coat. Her eyes shone with vigor and she looked like a top class quality bred cow.

"Oh yeah, I remember her now, she was a brand new calf that came in… I thought you'd be happy to raise her." Vaughn smiled.

"Well you sure were right, cowboy, I loved playing with Yuri, and she is so friendly."

Vaughn walked over to pet the cow on her head. But his hand didn't stay on long, as the cow obviously brushed his hand off of her head.

_**Don't touch me cowboy, **_was what her eyes seemed to say to Vaughn.

"Heh, I guess even you can't be friends with all animals." Chelsea laughed.

"Yeah well I didn't raise this cow… I gave her to you right away." He started to blush. "Because I knew you could handle her with ease."

Chelsea gushed at his compliment and tackled the man down to the ground. Her face was about to close in on Vaughn's lips. Vaughn started to blush furiously and started to squirm. However, before Chelsea could complete her task, Yuri, let out a loud moo and nudged Chelsea with her head.

Chelsea, getting the hint, raised herself off of Vaughn's body and continued petting Yuri. Vaughn thanked the cow for her interruption. The two hadn't kissed since the Starry Night Festival when Vaughn told Chelsea how he felt about her. Since then, Vaughn has always been too embarrassed to show such affection to Chelsea. She was his first girlfriend and he preferred to treat her like a gentleman would.

"Chelsea, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go to the diner."

"Oh no you don't!" She stopped petting Yuri, who showed displeasure with the action. "Well I'm coming with you."

"Chelsea, don't stop working on my behalf, I don't like laziness or irresponsibility." He said with a stern voice.

"Come on Vaughn, it's already bad enough you only come on Monday and Tuesdays. You first came on Wednesdays and Thursdays, think about how I feel only spending two days with my boyfriend and I have to watch Julia and Elliot together every damn day!" She said.

Vaughn flinched from her voice. He knew it was rough being away from her for so long. The only plus side to coming Mondays and Tuesdays was the fact that he saw her face earlier in the week but at the same time they had to wait even longer to be together.

"Okay, since you put it that way, I guess we could stay together."

Chelsea cheered happily and ran out the barn telling Vaughn to lock up and meet her in front of the house. Vaughn smiled and walked up to Yuri pushing her back over to the feeding pen.

But the cow brushed him off and walked away by herself. Vaughn was totally confused by the cow's standoffish behavior. Yuri turned back around and sneered at Vaughn.

_**You can't have that golden beauty. **_Yuri's eyes said to Vaughn. He thought he was reading the cow's eyes incorrectly.

_**Yeah, you saw correctly. She is mine. **_Yuri scoffed at Vaughn. _**You'll regret the day you gave me to her.**_

"Oh really? How about you stick to your own damn species?" He said to the cow. "You ain't human, so I don't see why you're going after my girl; much less she's a woman."

The cow turned her head away from Vaughn as if he was a piece of her crap. He must have been losing his mind, arguing with a cow. The topic itself was stupid, so he just tipped his Stetson and walked out the barn, making sure to lock up the doors behind it.

_**So what if we aren't the same species or the same gender, love conquers all! **_Yuri thought. _**And believe me cowboy, that chestnut haired beauty is mine.**_

Vaughn walked over to the front of the house. His jaw nearly slackened. Chelsea stood there with a bright smile on her face.

"Vaughn, what took you so long? For a second I thought you were cheating on me with Yuri."

"Chelsea, that's a disgusting joke." Vaughn grunted.

Chelsea put her hair in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side. Her trademark red bandanna was tied around her neck. She wore a tight yellow tank top and a denim miniskirt. She traded her red boots for a pair of red heels. Her face had a slight hint of make- up.

"Chelsea… Why do you look like a girl?" Vaughn asked stupidly.

Chelsea's smile dropped. "If you've only noticed that I'm a female now, I will have to question your sexual preferences."

Vaughn deserved that after all those words came out badly. "Sorry, you just look prettier than you usually do."

Chelsea smiled again. "Well I want this to feel like an actual date, since I've never had one with you before."

Vaughn tipped the hat to hide his pink cheeks. "Shall, we go?"

Chelsea slipped her hand into his happily as they walked across the bridge leading to Verdure Island.

Vaughn always watched Chelsea from a distance. She got along with everyone. It was hard to believe that everyone on the islands knew who she was and loved her. Her face always had a determined smile on it. She always seemed to know what to do in any situation.

"Vaughn, what are you staring at so intently?"

Vaughn nearly jumped at the voice. Julia was standing right behind him with a sly look on her face.

"Ohh, I see, you've joined the 'I love Chelsea' fan-club."

"That's just ridiculous; I just wanna know why she's so popular."

"You sound like a jealous teen-aged girl." Julia said. "She's friendly and pretty, but she has a refreshing aura about her that makes her so addictive to hang out with."

"You sound like a love- struck teen- aged boy." Vaughn scoffed.

He knew Julia was right. Chelsea was a special girl, but not so special that he would start following her around. It was rather annoying to hear other guys enthusiastically talk about Chelsea. Especially Denny, the fisherman, since Denny was the only guy he only spoke to about most things.

When he looked over at Chelsea, she was giving Lanna a cheesecake. Lily was over there as well, who was admiring the pink diamond that Chelsea just gave her. They started to talk with each other afterwards.

Vaughn instinctively moved closer to the three girls. He was a bit curious about the topic.

He knew those three for some unknown reasons were best friends. Chelsea and Lily had clicked right away. Lily was a rather expensive person to talk to, but she was always happy with Chelsea, mostly because Chelsea was always mining with her and listening to her exotic travel stories. Lanna, who was a pop- star, and Chelsea were friends because of their love for sweets and Chelsea was also Lanna's biggest fan, a secret that only few knew.

"Chelsea, I think you should quit the farming business." Lanna said matter- of- factly.

"Why would I do that Lanna?" Chelsea inquired.

"Because you're so pretty, you would have done killer in the pop- star business. If you went back to the city, I'm sure my manager would love you."

Vaughn chuckled. He knew the first time he told Chelsea that she had flipped out on him.

"No offense, but the pop- star business is all about pretty faces. I left the city because I was tired of people judging me on my face." Chelsea said. "I love fresh air, animals and hard work, something that would make me appreciated for my strength and independence." Chelsea said. "Besides, I can't sing to save my life, I would have broke every glass item in a 10- mile radius." She grinned.

Vaughn couldn't help but to respect Chelsea more. It didn't hurt that the conversation also opened his eyes to how gorgeous Chelsea actually was. But that didn't mean he would start gushing over the girl.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Chelsea, you look rather pretty today." Denny blushed.

Vaughn was not pleased. Every man on the island had been looking at his girlfriend with inappropriate eyes. He knew it was because she dressed like this on rare occasions, but she dressed up like that for him.

"Hey Denny, Lanna is waiting for you, so scram." He said tersely.

Denny didn't think twice before fleeing the scene. Chelsea giggled happily and clung onto Vaughn's arm tighter than usual. They'd seen the diner come into view, but still continued at their leisurely pace.

"Chelsea, fair maiden, how are you today?" Will suddenly said riding on his white horse.

'_Oh great… Why the hell is Chelsea friends with everyone on this damn island?'_

"Hello Will, I'm fine, I actually have something to give you!" Chelsea smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure if it's from my lady, it shall be a pleasure."

Vaughn felt himself bursting. "Well it's a firefly flower, my friends found it for me."

"Friends? Oh, the local animals that you've befriended. Well that's rather pleasant, although its beauty can never compare to yours, so I thank you."

"You're welcome." Chelsea beamed.

"Oh I must be intruding on your date with Vaughn correct?" Will asked suddenly noticing Vaughn.

"Yes, you are pretty boy; you got your flower from _**my girlfriend**_." He said stressing on the words 'my girlfriend'. "Now go away."

Will just smiled. "Of course, if I had Chelsea as a girlfriend I would be protective as well. Good day you two."

As Will rode off, Chelsea glanced at Vaughn. "Huh, I never pegged you for the jealous type, Vaughn." She smiled. "However, it makes me happy, at least that means you've been looking only at me."

Vaughn blushed at her little statement and held open the door for her. "Well how can I not, you are gorgeous." He replied with a smirk.

Chelsea blushed frantically at Vaughn's compliment and walked into the diner.

They sat at a table close to the door. Lily looked over at Chelsea's direction and smirked. Vaughn knew that Lily was extra supportive of their relationship. After all, she was the one who pushed Chelsea into going after the mysterious man.

"So Vaughn, how do you feel today?" Chelsea asked while choosing her food.

"Um… Like a man…"

Chelsea shook her head unhappily. "You remember what today is, correct?"

"It's Tuesday. Don't remind me, I only have today left with you." He paled.

Chelsea laughed. "When you put it that way, today isn't such a nice day." She smiled at him. "Today is the 3rd of spring. Happy Birthday, Cowboy!"

Vaughn just stared. He had no response; he usually refrained from celebrating such a day, since he never felt very happy about his life much.

"You want to celebrate one year of me closer to death?"

"… Well I expected you to say that, so I won't get as mad as I usually do." Chelsea said while getting up to go order their food.

Vaughn didn't mean for that kind of comment to come out but he never had anyone celebrate his birthday before and he wasn't expecting it now. He was just glad he had met Chelsea at the time he did. The last time it was his birthday, Chelsea had dropped off a bowl of porridge for him at the shop. When he asked her how she knew about his birthday in such short notice, she told him she asked Mirabelle. In response he smiled and told her not to worry since porridge was his favorite anyway.

Chelsea was sauntering back to the table with a bowl of porridge and a plate of fried rice.

"Here you go Vaughn." She said while picking up a fork. "By the way, I hope you've planned for a day of Chelsea."

"No, I have mountains of work to do or Chelsea won't be able to see a day of Vaughn."

"Heh, too bad for you that I predicted this and got someone to do your work for you." She smiled.

"No way, I will not stop my work to celebrate…"

Vaughn trailed off when he saw Chelsea's puppy dog face. He sighed and nodded. "Who are these people that help you all the time?"

"That's a Harvest Goddess secret, cowboy." She said smiling.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Today was Spring Harmony day. In Japan, this would be what one would call White's Day, where girls receive treats from a boyfriend or close friend who is a man. Today, Vaughn was walking around with an unfamiliar weight in his bag. A sweet and fragrant scent that would attract anyone towards him

The item in his bag of course was the sweetest and prettiest cookies he could ever give any girl on such a day. They of course were for none other than the weird little farmer Chelsea. After nonchalantly asking every girl on the island about baking and Chelsea's favorite dessert, of course with maximum teasing involved he gained answers from every girl. As well as information about how angry they were that every other guy had asked them the same question, which meant Vaughn would have a little competition.

Before he left that morning, Julia had walked in with a sunny smile on her face. She was munching on some freshly baked cookies shaped like hearts with a jelly center.

"Vaughn, what kind of cookies did you end up making for Chelsea?" She said with a smirk.

"Plain types." Vaughn grunted. "Not that it's your business. But since you helped me, I thought I owed that much."

"Really? Because I saw nice heart shaped cookies with a creamy pudding center on the table." She smiled. "I also know a little farmer who loves sweets, not to mention pudding, of all sweets."

"… Okay, before you say anything, I owe the girl something; she made me a bowl of porridge." He said. _'The best damn porridge I ever had too.'_

"Oh, you mean for your birthday right?" She asked. "She always makes a birthday present for everyone. It's just how she is; she always wants to make someone happy on their birthday. She feels that they at least deserve that."

Vaughn looked over at Julia. "Well I work hard and when I work on something it has to be perfect."

Julia smiled at the stubborn cowboy before he walked out the door on his never- ending search to find Chelsea.

Walking towards the ranch, he spotted Chelsea talking with Elliot. He was holding a big bag, probably filled with pastries he was giving out. The two of them started to walk towards the direction Vaughn was standing in. He chose to walk away so he wouldn't be seen by the two.

He felt very angry that Chelsea would just leave her farm like that without doing any work on it. But deep down he knew that wasn't why he was so angry. He decided to follow them from a far away distance until Elliot decided to scram. Thankfully, Elliot had other people to see, cutting his time with Chelsea. Vaughn started to walk towards Chelsea until Denny approached her next.

"Hey Chelsea, how are you? I actually have something I want to give you." Denny blushed.

'_Is he blushing? That's disgusting, man- up fish boy.' He thought bitterly._

Chelsea smiled giving Denny a hug. She looked at the cookies which were fish- shaped with a chocolate filling inside.

"From this island, they have these pastries called taiyaki, when I traveled there, I swore this and sushi was all I ate, so I thought maybe you'd like it for today."

Vaughn tried hard not to gag from the sickening scene in front of him. He just waited for Denny to speak and watched as he left with a triumphant smirk on his face. The other girls weren't joking when they said he'd have competition.

"Chelsea! Happy Harmony Day!" A small voice called out again.

It was Pierre, the gourmet prodigy. He carried a plate on him however, escorting Chelsea into Haila's café. Vaughn had no choice but to follow, he just wanted some alone time to shove these in Chelsea's face and walk off.

On the plate was flamboyant and expertly made shortcake. The strawberries and the frosting looked high- class, the cake had a nice glistening shine to it, which meant high- quality flour and other things were used.

'_What the hell, damn she's not the queen of the damn island. Why is everyone trying so hard?' He thought, not realizing he spent just as much effort on the cookies he made._

Pierre had left and smiled at her once more. She stayed in the café munching on the delicate cake with a delighted face. Vaughn sat there watching her silently as she devoured each sweet she received. He watched as Will came in and left her a Sweet and Sunny Pudding, which was not only Chelsea's favorite dessert but the most high- class pudding you could get your hands on. Of course Chelsea was pleased with this gift. The last person was Mark, the wannabe farmer that arrived after Chelsea did. He gave her sugar powdered donuts and left with a small smiled.

Vaughn was tired of waiting for people flirting and handing their stuff to Chelsea with no problems. He got up angrily and marched over to Chelsea. She smiled when she noticed Vaughn coming over to her.

"Hey there Cowboy, I didn't expect to see you today, but here… I think it got cold, but just warm it up and it tastes the same." She said handing him a bowl of porridge.

Vaughn said nothing as he took the bowl. He had no idea why he felt so shy now that he had the chance to give her the cookies. "Umm, thanks for that porridge that day, you didn't have to give me that."

He held out the bag of heart- shaped cookies. Chelsea's eyes widened and then she blushed. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting anything from you today." She said embarrassed.

He said nothing towards her statement. He didn't know why he felt pleased that she felt so embarrassed by his gift. "Are these filled with pudding! I love pudding!" She exclaimed.

She ran over to Vaughn and enveloped him in a hug. He was shocked, his body was stiff from the impact, and he had loved the way Chelsea felt against him, but as quick as it came was as quick as it ended.

"Oh… hey Vaughn?" She called.

He grunted in response. "Do you know out of all the presents, your cookies are the only ones that are heart shaped?"

He froze and tipped his Stetson quickly to hide that blush that was heavily spreading across his face. "Well of course, I always put 100% into everything I do. Good- bye, Chelsea."

He stormed off. Chelsea smiled tenderly at the cookies deciding to hold off on eating them until she got home.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Earth to cowboy… What are you thinking about?" Chelsea asked as they walked back to the ranch.

"I was remembering last year's Spring Harmony Day." He admitted.

"Whoa cowboy, we need to get through your birthday first." Chelsea giggled. "But, make the same thing as last year, since I liked it so much."

Vaughn just smiled and pulled Chelsea closer to him as they approached her house. He watched as the evening sun had flattered her features making her face look more soft and feminine than usual.

"Hey Vaughn, can you go and check on Yuri for me, just in case she needs to be adjusted to anything?"

Vaughn grimaced. "I guess I can do that."

"Okay just make sure you come back to the door after you finish."

Vaughn nodded before making his way back towards the barn. He noticed all the crops were watered. He really wondered who the hell Chelsea always found to help her.

As he stared at the crops he swore he saw a little figure dressed in a yellow outfit and sparkles coming out of its hands. He shook his head and continued to the barn. He unlocked the door and walked inside. Suddenly he felt himself get knocked back by a heavy force.

Vaughn looked up to see Yuri advancing on him. However Chelsea's other cows stood in a defensive line in front of him, warning Yuri not to take another step.

Vaughn thanked the gods that Chelsea's other cows were raised by him. One of them started to nuzzle its head into Vaughn's chest.

**Cute, you have every other cow on your side, bastard. **

Vaughn regretted looking in Yuri's eyes after that comment. "You are a weird heifer, just letting you know that."

**Hmph, you're a little oddball who enjoys messing with girls younger than you.**

"Hey I'm only 24 you dumb heifer, stop making me sound like a cradle robber."

**Chelsea's only 19, think about it, woman stealer.**

"I refuse to sit here and argue with a lesbian cow." Vaughn said angrily. "Good night, Yuri."

**This isn't over cowboy, not by a long shot.**

Vaughn turned away from Yuri's eyes and walked away from the barn after locking it tight.

He never thought he would have to be aware of lesbian cows. That type of thing was just unheard of.

He walked back over to Chelsea's house and pushed the door open lightly.

"Chelsea, I'm back what did you want?"

He stopped when he looked on the table which had a huge chocolate cake and a box next to it. On the cake it said 'Happy Birthday Cowboy' with a cute drawing of his face on the cake.

"Share that with Mirabelle and Julia when you go back." She replied.

Vaughn looked over at Chelsea who held out a bowl of porridge for him. She had changed into some cutesy pajamas with drawings of cows running back and forth as a design.

"Chelsea, what's in the box?"

"Oh, chocolate, superb quality stuff, things that you like." She smiled.

He took the porridge from Chelsea happily and set it on the table. He sat down and began to eat the porridge. He finished quickly and stood up. He regretted leaving her alone again, but money had to be made.

"Oh, Vaughn?" He turned around only to come face to face and lip to lip with Chelsea.

She pulled him in as he wrapped his arms around her waist; he walked her against the wall, kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth and Vaughn took that as an invitation. They continued like that until Vaughn suddenly pulled away from her.

"Why'd you stop?" She whined.

"One, we were going at that for ten minutes without air." He said panting. "Two, I had to stop."

"Vaughn sooner or later you're gonna have to give up that gentleman act. I honestly like when you take charge and just kiss me when you want to." She admitted. "So never hold back, because I know under all that chivalry is a man with physical needs."

Vaughn gulped. Chelsea's words went straight down south to his body. He never felt so aroused by such blunt words. Unfortunately, he was gonna have to take her up on that offer later. Grabbing his present and cake, he leaned in once more to devour her mouth before walking out the door.

"Chelsea… who are you always getting to help you around the farm when I'm not here?"

"That… will remain a secret, cowboy." She winked at Vaughn.

He smiled and turned around accepting the fact that Chelsea wasn't an ordinary farmer. "I'll see you next Monday, baby."

She giggled when he closed the door. "Well he can learn the secret… That's if he can finally see you guys."

Next to Chelsea the whole time was the 7 harvest sprites who giggled at Vaughn's confusion and inability to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! The first chapter is done only 3 more to go. Chelsea is based off of what I would be like if I was in the game, obsession with sweets and pudding belongs to me as well. That is the only dish I would make in any Harvest Moon game once I had an egg and some milk. But her personality is what I think it would be if this IoH and SI were an anime or cartoon. I always found it funny that no one questioned how Chelsea always got that much work done without dying in the game. Not to mention that Chelsea keeps messing around with every bachelor on the island without consequences. I also made Lily and Lanna her best friends because they were the two girls I liked the most. My best friend also was playing SI before I did, when she lent it to me she asked me if I knew who Lily was and I said no, because she's not in IoH, then she says she ended up befriending Lily obsessively, because she reminds her so much of me. When I finally played the game I was flattered and insulted at the same time. Enough of the ranting, tell me if the story was good or if it sucked. Bye- bye!<strong>


	2. Summer

**So I must thank you lovely readers for commenting on my lovely little story! I'm glad you guys like it so much. I actually do like the plot a lot. Not to mention that after owning so many Harvest Moon games, this is my first Harvest Moon fanfic. After this I will obsess badly with playing Tale of Twin Villages and buy Grand Bazaar and my collection would be pretty good. But enough of that and on with the good ol' lesbian cow story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Season 2- Year 2, Summer<strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

When Summer of Year 1 arrived, Vaughn had become quite attached to Chelsea, not that he would ever admit it. Chelsea always waited for him to come by, grumpy disposition and all, before for doing much of anything.

He would make up really believable excuses such as "I just want to see how you treat your animals." Or Chelsea's favorite. "Well I figured I'd help you since you always give me porridge."

Chelsea had felt herself become attracted to the stubborn man, so she pursued him with caution, so not to scare off the fragile cowboy. She never knew what caused such an event seeing how she just wanted to prove the man wrong for all his annoying comments towards her face.

She walked towards Mirabelle's shop with the intention of buying some feed for the wild animals of the island. When she entered the shop she was shocked to see Vaughn's amethyst eyes staring back at her.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise, Vaughn did you forget what day it is today?" She asked teasingly.

"Can it, I got moved to Mondays and Tuesdays now." He responded grumpily.

"Oh lovely, I get to see that grumpy face first thing in the morning." She said.

Vaughn said nothing to her as she turned to Mirabelle asking for various types of animal feed. She turned back around to face Vaughn. He was pretending to be enraptured in his work; his eyes were slyly flickering back at Chelsea's smiling face.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Why? You have a handsome face, so it's worth staring at." She said digging in her rucksack.

Vaughn stared at her blankly. "Handsome? Are you blind, what the hell about me is so handsome?"

Chelsea pulled out a bowl of porridge and slid it over to Vaughn's side of the table. She stared at Vaughn incredulously. "Everything is handsome about you Vaughn, have a little more pride in yourself." She sighed.

"I don't want to hear that from a pretty little city girl who hasn't worked a day in her life."

Chelsea glared at Vaughn. "Here we go with the pretty girl comments. Can you lay off my face and my previous life before coming here?"

"Why, it's only the truth, correct? You probably had parents who doted on you, spent all their money on you and you became bored with city life and wanted to rebel like a little rich girl would often do, correct?"

"… I was shipwrecked on this island and I nearly died. I just wanted to gain independence and experience hard work for myself. I just wanted people to like me for me, but you seem to be just like everyone else." She said walking off unhappily.

Vaughn hadn't meant to upset the girl, he just happened to be in one of his moods. He needed to apologize, but he didn't want to go there empty handed and ashamed. Suddenly, he heard a sharp whistle. He looked in the direction of the call to see Mirabelle smirking and standing there with bags of animal feed and Julia giggling at Vaughn's expression.

Without a word Vaughn grabbed the bags of animal feed and stalked off towards Ranch Island, with friendship in his mind… or at least being able to tolerate the girl.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chelsea stood in her barn looking at Yuri with doting motherly eyes. She loved her cow a lot, after all this was the first cow that produced S- level milk on the first day of maturity. Sometimes Yuri would be a little too time consuming and a bit of an attention whore. But Chelsea just assumed that Yuri was just an overly affectionate cow. However one thing was bothering her immensely.

"Hey Chelsea, do you need help on the farm today?"

There was the voice of her worries. Almost on cue, Yuri went dashing towards Vaughn in the fastest speed she had ever seen a cow run. Chelsea rang her bell loudly, stopping Yuri in her tracks and walking back over to Chelsea.

"Man Vaughn, Yuri really dislikes you… I wonder why."

**Can't you see you auburn vixen, I love you, why do you tease me so?**

Vaughn snorted rather loudly, causing Yuri to glare back at Vaughn.

"Maybe Yuri needs a little alone time with other cows, she seems too accustomed to being babied." Vaughn smirked.

Yuri glared heavily at Vaughn. **Keep messing with me cowboy and you'll lose your chance at having babies.**

Vaughn ignored the threat and looked over at Chelsea who looked pensive. She walked over to Yuri and cuddled the cow's head. Yuri's eyes sparkled brightly as if she died and gone to heaven.

"Aw, but come on Vaughn, look at her big, cute eyes, I can't leave her alone like that." Chelsea smiled.

**Yeah, cowboy, big cute eyes, but a freak like you wouldn't know about that, right?**

It took Vaughn all he had not to wrestle the cow back to her original owner… or the butcher.

"Good thing you can't read her eyes or she wouldn't look so damn cute anymore." He muttered.

"What was that Vaughn?"

"I said you can't just favor one cow like that or that would result in a drop in affection from the other cows."

"I pay the same amount of attention to my other cows as well, but I guess I baby Yuri a lot." Chelsea said, letting go of Yuri. "Besides Vaughn, I trust your advice on animals a lot, so I guess Yuri could use the quality time with the cows."

**No you angelic brunette, all the female cows care about is the size of the udders not the heart behind them! Don't leave me! **Yuri's eyes pleaded towards Chelsea.

Vaughn rolled his eyes at the melodramatic reaction of the heifer, not to mention it disturbed him that there were more lesbian cows out in the world.

"Anyway Chelsea, I'll help you water your plants, it's been a while since we just spent time in the sun together."

Chelsea's eyes brightened. "Well okay, let me just lead the cows out into the fence. If you like you can spend time with Yuri and lead her outside."

"No, I think you should, after all, let her enjoy the last time she gets babied by you." Vaughn said glaring back at Yuri before leading the other cows outside.

Chelsea sighed going behind Yuri and pushing her towards the barn doors that led to the sunny outside weather.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chelsea was now leaving her newly expanded farm. It was Summer 10 of Year 1, she had asked the sprites to enchant the farm while she was gone. She decided to spend this day with her best friend as it was her birthday. Chelsea decided to wear something a little suiting to the weather. She wore an orange strapless shirt and yellow jeans, still choosing to wear her trademark red bandanna and boots. She never felt comfortable showing off her body like that, only because she had a 'curvy' figure close to Julia's but not that 'curvy.'

She was walking to Nick's diner, bouncing happily as she realized she would spend nearly the whole day with her best friend. She ignored some of the appreciative glances tossed her way from some of the boys and the questioning looks from some of the girls, focused on reaching her destination.

She opened the door and with an excited voice she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Happy Birthday Lily!"

Lily, who was sitting calmly at the table, jumped out of her seat and flew to the floor. Chelsea skipped over to her friend and helped her up after receiving very colorful comments from her mouth. Lily brushed off her delicate silk dress and smiled at Chelsea.

"Thank you Chelsea, the gods have blessed me with a truly lovely best friend." She smiled happily.

"Oh, wait, of course I got you a present."

"Well Chelsea, you didn't have to, I just thank the ancestors for-" Lily stopped talking when Chelsea pulled out Gem Natto.

"OH THANKS TO THE HEAVENS! CHELSEA YOU ARE THE BEST!" Lily said grabbing the delicate dish.

Chelsea laughed out loud. Lily meant well, but deep down Chelsea knew Lily liked getting things as much as any other person, except she was a bit more expensive to impress.

"Oh, Chelsea, it seems your friend was waiting for you." She suddenly said.

Chelsea turned around in the direction that Lily was pointing at. Vaughn sat there with absolutely no expression on his face.

'_Damn, if Chelsea was gorgeous in her usual unflattering outfit… This was quite the change…' Vaughn thought._

"Hello Vaughn… I don't have any porridge for you today… but I can make you two bowls tomorrow." She said sheepishly.

"… I don't need two… Just one is fine from you." He replied before getting up and walking outside.

"Oh, it seems maybe he was waiting to spend the day with you Chelsea." Lily smiled. "But, you have plans with me today, so he'll have to wait his turn."

Chelsea nodded and decided that the first place they would visit was Volcano Island. She grabbed Lily's hand and ran with her to Kirk's boat. Once they finally reached Volcano Island, they walked around in the mines for a little while until Chelsea almost fell in a pit fall, which worried Lily and she pulled her out of the mine.

"Aw Lily, that wouldn't have been the first time I fell in one of those things."

"Yes, however true that may be, I will not let anything dangerous like that happen to my friend."

"But you almost died one time searching for treasure, but that cute panda bear saved you."

"But I am a treasure hunter, I already expect many things like that to happen to me, you Chelsea are a rancher and my best friend, I don't expect that to happen to you in the least bit."

Chelsea pouted. She knew Lily was only looking out for her, she was glad that she found two people that cared about her that much.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Chelsea asked while sitting down on the edge of the Island.

"Oh, well of course, I packed lunch for us, so let us converse over the wonderful food from the ancestors."

Chelsea smiled at Lily as she unpacked and set up lunch. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"What was your first impression of me when you saw me?" Chelsea asked sadly.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. "Well I think my impression of you was… nothing." She said. "I just thought 'I hope we get along fine.'"

Chelsea nearly dropped her tea. "Really? Nothing like 'She's too pretty to work on a ranch.' Or something to do with my looks?"

Lily smiled. "As young as I may be, I know that the ancestors have given us an appearance, but that never determines what we would be successful at in the future. After all, some people can be gorgeous and have an awful personality or just fail at everything they do."

Chelsea looked over at Lily. "So you've never assumed about me because of my looks?"

"Chelsea, why have you lost your self- confidence? You are cute, but that is not all you have, has someone or something upset you?"

Chelsea sighed unhappily. "Usually, when someone comments about my face rather than the work I've done, I usually ignore that. But when a certain someone says it, they upset me more than anything."

"Hmmm, it means you consider this person's opinion in high regards."

"I know but I've only wanted to gain his respect."

"Oh, Chelsea, you didn't tell me it was about a man." Lily smirked.

Chelsea's face paled. She said too much, now she knew Lily would pester her until she knew.

"Is it the fisherman? Or is it perhaps the young eccentric gentleman on the boat? Or maybe it is the traveling gourmet?" Lily inquired.

"I like Denny as a friend only, Will isn't my type, besides you calling him eccentric is the pot calling the kettle black." She said laughing at Lily's shocked face. "And Pierre is fun to cook with but that's all."

"He is a weird young man, after all he never says things straight- forward. I find him interesting, but his greetings are odd, since I find many maidens to be beautiful, I do not know why he only refers to me as such." Lily said. "You know the first time he greeted me, he said he heard of a beautiful maiden at the inn and I told him that the innkeeper is a gorgeous lady, but I'm not her, he said something odd again, so I said you vex me."

"Because Lily, Will has taken a shine to you." Chelsea smiled.

"He what?"

"He's interested in you." Chelsea deadpanned.

"I still do not understand the meaning of your words… have you been spending time with that confusing man?" She asked.

Chelsea shook her head. Lily only has interest in treasure; she's the densest person Chelsea has ever met when it comes to human interaction. Besides, Chelsea would rather have Will explain his feelings to Lily.

"Oh, is it that lonesome animal dealer?" Lily suddenly asked unhappily. "He's rather rude, is he not?"

"Very rude, he's always making comments towards my face, comparing it to my ability as a rancher."

"Well if you'd like, I could hurt the animal dealer and explain to him that certain comments should not be made." She said with an angry face. "I have no idea why he would keep pestering you, or trying to search you out… maybe to keep insulting you!"

"He's always looking for me?"

"Oh yes, he's always asking me if I know where you are, when he's here. I always told him because I assumed he wanted to talk to you about business things." Lily answered. "Before Spring Harmony Day, he was asking every girl what you liked. Even today, when he spotted me at the Diner waiting for you, he asked again."

Chelsea had blushed visibly. "You mean he looks for me?"

"Yes, it would seem he takes interest in you, but if I knew he did it to bully you."

"No Lily, it's fine, he's like a little kid when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You know like when the little boy is always mean to the girl he likes."

Lily once again was confused. Chelsea sighed, knowing she would spend the girl's birthday explaining to her about interaction between the opposite sexes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chelsea watched Vaughn water the last of her pineapple crop. "Thanks Vaughn, you're awesome."

"Well, what kind of man would watch his girlfriend do all the work on her own?"

"A bad one would. But a scumbag would watch others work hard and not offer to help them because that person is not his girlfriend." Chelsea said while starting on her tomatoes

"And this is why I keep my mouth shut when it has nothing to do with business." He said while walking over to the cucumbers.

Chelsea laughed at Vaughn's comment.

"Oh Vaughn, it was a joke, I know you wouldn't have done that, you're an awesome man." Chelsea beamed. "I'm lucky that you had such a big crush on me, because I then I wouldn't have had such a lovely boyfriend like I do now."

Vaughn's face turned scarlet. He still wasn't used to those sweet compliments Chelsea always gave him. They were nice but with his low self- esteem, he couldn't help but to be bothered by such cute compliments.

"Besides, if you didn't come along I probably would have gone for Denny." She smiled innocently.

Vaughn cursed out loud. Then there would be the little devil Chelsea who would throw random comments in his face just to piss him off.

Vaughn grunted at Chelsea and walked over to her to give her back her extra watering can. Chelsea took the watering can with a smile and set it down next to her other can. She turned back around to find Vaughn standing there with his usual expression on his face. She squeaked when she felt Vaughn's arms tighten around her waist and strongly pull her in for a kiss. Chelsea had gladly given in to Vaughn's silent demand whole heartedly; unaware of burning eyes glaring at the couple in the middle of their intense make- out session.

Yuri was literally emitting flames from her bovine body. The other cows just ignored her and walked off to another area to graze and do... whatever the hell cows do outside. Yuri wanted to jump over the short stone fence and ram one upside the cowboy's leather clad ass.

**How dare that Brokeback mountain wannabe violate my gorgeous brunette bombshell- IS THAT HIS TONGUE IN HER MOUTH!**

Yuri was livid. She watched as the cowboys hands roamed all over the small girl's torso. Chelsea broke away from her boyfriend and looked over at the cows.

"Hey Vaughn, it's not that I mind the whole ravishing of each other's bodies, but should we do this in front of the animals?"

Vaughn paused and stared over at Yuri's eyes. **Un-wrap your filthy wrangler hands off of my human sex bomb.**

Vaughn wondered how many names the cow had for Chelsea, putting the thought out of his head; he smirked at Yuri and looked at Chelsea.

"Hmmm, are you afraid of the animals watching us, I thought you liked it when I took action?" He said licking the girl's lips.

Chelsea quickly put the thought out of her mind and pounced on the older man happily. Yuri watched the triumphant cowboy enjoy his prize.

**Hey, weird cow lady, why are you lusting after owner? **Cream, Chelsea's first cow asked unhappily.

**You wouldn't understand you're just a simple cow. Where I was raised, we were taught to be happy and to go after what we wanted.**

**California? **The other cow asked Yuri sarcastically.

Yuri paid no attention to the other cow as she turned back around to watch Chelsea and the cowboy.

**Just remember I was Chelsea's first cow, this girl went through a lot, if you were to do a thing to that man, the man she loves, and she wouldn't forgive you. **Cream walked over to the other cows leaving Yuri alone.

Yuri hadn't cared much for the advice, after all Chelsea said it herself that she doesn't want to leave her cow alone, so that obviously meant she wanted to be with the cow forever.

Chelsea looked up at the blazing summer sun as it began to set. She put her bandanna back on her head and pulled her shirt back down her slender body. Vaughn grabbed his Stetson and fixed his shirt and blazer dusting himself off and pulled Chelsea into his arms while standing up.

Chelsea looked over at Vaughn with a happy look in her eyes. "We should put the animals back in so we can go to Meadow Island."

"Yeah you can handle the chickens and I'll take the cows."

"Are you sure you don't want help with the cows?"

"Come on Vaughn I've been a rancher for a year, I think I can handle my own cows now."

Vaughn smiled… well at least what he would call a smile and walked over to the chickens.

"Vaughn!" Chelsea smiled shyly. "I love you though!"

Vaughn blushed and tipped his hat to hide his smile as Chelsea walked off to her cows.

Chelsea smiled gently as she opened the stone fence's door and guided her cows back into the by ringing the bell. She walked over to Yuri and pushed her back in the barn. She usually had to push Yuri back in the barn to get her to move.

She walked over to the feed dispenser and tossed fodder into each cow's respective bin. Chelsea noticed Yuri wasn't looking too happy.

"What's wrong girl? Does your tummy hurt or you aren't feeling well?" Chelsea asked.

Yuri didn't respond to Chelsea in the least bit. Chelsea felt worried but remembered her boyfriend's words about worrying too much about her. Chelsea patted Yuri and sneaked a little kiss on her cow's head before running out of the barn.

Yuri's mind went into overdrive after that. The cows tried to reassure her Chelsea has done that at least once to her cows.

**Did you see the way my auburn angel concerned herself over my welfare? **Yuri boasted to the other cows.

**She does that with every animal, not just the cows. **Custard, another cow, retorted.

**She kissed me on the head, that shows that she reciprocates my feelings, that cowboy has her caught in an unwanted relationship!**

**Hey! She's kissed all of us on the head, leave Vaughn out of this, he's perfect for Chelsea. **Pudding, Chelsea's jersey cow, replied.

Yuri however stopped listening and started to plot things in her delusional mind.

Chelsea was walking with Vaughn over to Kirk's boat waiting for 6 p.m. to roll around so they could go to the festival.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was Summer 26 of year 1 and Chelsea was planning on spending this so called festive day at home and curled up with Chocó and Latte, her dog and cat.

She never liked fireworks. People were dazzled by the short beauty of the air polluting objects and then they would just return to life like it was nothing. Chelsea always enjoyed making memories, but fireworks were the worst for her.

'_Chelsea, you're like a firework, you have dazzling beauty, but it would only last a short time, what will you do after that?'_

'_Chelsea, you only have your looks going for you, in the long run you'll just die like a short fused firework.'_

'_I dated you because you were stunning like a firework, but other than that you're dull, so be quiet and enjoy what you have.'_

Chelsea could hear the mocking voices in her head from the city. They would always compare her to a firework, good for beauty but nothing else but pollution to everyone else.

It was around 5:45, so she decided to walk around the empty town, enjoying the silence she would gain.

Everything was closed and everyone was with their date at the meadow. She had turned down many of the guys who asked her to hang out for the festival. The only one she hadn't expected to see was Vaughn, since he's said that he's never been one for sappy festivals like today's'.

Of course it had shocked Chelsea when she'd seen the same man walking around by the café like he usually did on his breaks.

"Vaughn? What are you doing here today?"

Vaughn looked up quickly at the voice. "Nothing, if you don't mind I'd rather not talk."

"Oh it's fine I'm not in the talking mood much myself today." She answered honestly.

She always got depressed during firework related things. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't cry about it and make something of herself so she could show those cruel people that she could make it in the world and people would look at something other than her looks.

"Not that I wanna pry…" Vaughn started uncharacteristically. "But, you seem kind of, depressed…"

Chelsea stared over at Vaughn with a blank look. She walked over to the beach and with an agreeable silence; Vaughn followed her to the boardwalk of the beach.

"Vaughn, I really hate the way I look… no human should ever be considered 'pretty' like me." She started. "I think everyone should appreciate each other's looks but care about the person behind the face."

"Why should you care about what other people think? I don't, I talk to people when it's necessary, and I could care less about them otherwise." Vaughn stated. "But I have to say you're the only person who actually seeks me out to talk. So your personality is actually more important to me than your looks."

Chelsea genuinely felt happy from his comment. "Thanks Vaughn, you're the first person to say that to me, not even my own mother… ever said nice things to me. But I just remember every day that a person has a smile to brighten up the dreary things in life."

"Hmph, I don't smile and I get along just fine, Chelsea."

"Well I think you could smile more, I never force my smiles, because I do it when I feel like it."

"I don't find it amusing to smile." He said tersely. "You know I think that you look good without a smile on your face too."

Chelsea blushed and stared at him. "Well, I think you should smile… because… I'd like to see you smile."

Vaughn's face turned an atomic shade of red. "That's the first time anyone's said that to me."

Chelsea looked up at the stars twinkling brightly in the evening sky. "You know, I honestly feel much better when I talk to you, something about you is just refreshing."

Vaughn said nothing as he admired Chelsea's face from the corner of his eye. He said something to Chelsea but she didn't hear a word he said as a firework shot up in the air and colors of red and green danced across the evening sky.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vaughn and Chelsea smiled lovingly at each other while sitting at a spot far away from the other couples.

Denny and Lanna were holding hands and talking about some episode of Deadliest Catch. Pierre and Natalie were cuddling and talking about some kind of cooking expedition he was on. Elliot's head was in Julia's lap as they spoke about… well no one paid attention to them since they usually talked about nothing and made googly love sick puppy eyes at each other. Will and Lily were conversing; or rather Will made flattering comments to her while she stared at him confused out of her mind.

Chelsea laughed at Lily's face quietly while turning back to Vaughn. They sat next to each other in a comforting way, not overly PDA but just close enough to feel happy that they were together.

"Vaughn, I remembered last year's firework festival. We were real messes around that time."

Vaughn tipped his hat and smiled. "Yeah, that was the first time I'd seen you look so pathetic."

Chelsea scowled and Vaughn recovered. "I meant, because you always had a brilliant smile on your face, but you looked so vulnerable that day. It honestly depressed me."

"I thought you liked me without a smile on my face." She joked.

"Yes, but not when you look lonely and kicked, it… really bothered me that day… I wanted to put that smile back on your face."

"Sorry, I usually sulk like that from time to time because of all that's happened in my past, but I never let it hinder my life, because you should remember your past not live in it."

Vaughn nodded. He couldn't agree more with his girlfriend. He never felt so content with another person like he did with her. She wasn't perfect, she didn't master farming right away, she sucked at fishing; always fell in pit- falls while mining (which he made sure that either Lily or he always followed her so she doesn't kill herself.) She had days where she could snap at someone and give them a gift right after to apologize, but she was human and she kept trying no matter how many times she failed, which was respectable to him.

Chelsea looked over at Vaughn with curious eyes. He caught her gaze and shifted uncomfortably under it.

"Vaughnie…" She cooed playfully.

He cringed at the nickname that Lanna decided to give him one day and needed Chelsea to tell her friend to back off.

"Don't call me that at all. Didn't like it when Lanna said it. Don't like it especially when you say it."

She chuckled. "Vaughn, last time you said something after I told you smile more but I didn't hear it because of the firework." She smiled. "What did you say?"

Vaughn pondered. He tried to think back to what Chelsea was referring to. Looking at her face, he suddenly remembered. He faced her with stunning amethyst eyes and leaned in to her face. He stopped a few inches close to her lips.

Chelsea admired Vaughn's face under the beauty of the moonlight, extremely flustered at such a bold move.

"I said that I would practice smiling for only you."

As he finished the sentence, a firework shot up in the air, green and red dancing off of the night sky and illuminating Vaughn's face. He shot her the most loving and genuine smile she had ever seen anyone give her and the best part was that he thought of her when he smiled, he practiced for her and that the smile was strictly for her and no one else could see that type of love from the cold cowboy.

He leaned in swiftly to give her a chaste but charming kiss on her lips.

And that cold cowboy was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo! Finished chapter 2 of the lovely story! Two chapters left to go! I honestly laugh at Yuri's parts because she feels like a mascot for the story, like if this was a book, you'd get a little angry cow plushy because you pre- ordered it. I truly enjoy writing Lily and Will's scenes because I based them off of the hilarious interactions during their rival events; she's so clueless to Will's affection that it's painful, she's the funniest character in the game just because I was rolling on the floor when I saw the black heart event. Also I actually name my cows all those names, every game, Pudding, Custard and Cream, all of them are important to desserts, after those I start getting silly with names. Well anyway enjoy this odd little story and review. Bye- byes!<strong>


	3. Fall

**Hello my fellow readers! KM has returned with this wacked out little story of lesbian cow owners and their protective as well as regretful boyfriend. As I was playing Tale of Two Villages, which if you didn't buy it I demand you do because it's so cute! I like a lot of characters in there, not to mention the bachelors in this game are rather handsome lol. Anyway as I was playing the game, some more ideas formed in my little odd mind so now I present you with chapter 3 of BoLC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Season 3- Year 2, Fall<strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

Fall has got to be Vaughn's most hated season. He doesn't dislike it because of the weather… But rather the most sociable festivals take place during this season. Today was no exception, however rather than go by Chelsea's house and sulk his face off in her warm bed he was in the diner sulking his face off in a bowl of lukewarm porridge. He couldn't go back to Chelsea, not after what happened in the first week of Fall.

So he sat at the usual table in the back all by his lonesome, hatless and staring at his bowl of now lukewarm porridge. All he saw was Chelsea everywhere he went. His dreams were the worst, filled with indecent images of his girlfriend beneath him, on top of him and doing lewd things with him. He just wanted to make up with her, but at the same time, he needed space away from her.

The door to the diner opened with a little tinkle noise from the bell. Lily walked into the diner with a confused look plastered across her face. She walked over to Nick to place an order and then she sat down at Vaughn's table.

Vaughn, in his usual happy mood greeted her.

"What are you doing at my table?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Lily looked over at him. "…I would answer that question, but you aren't much to talk to." She answered bluntly.

He said nothing to her as he continued to sulk in his porridge.

"Why aren't you with Chelsea? Why aren't you conversing with her?" Lily asked. "Is this what one would call a 'lover's spat?'

Vaughn glared. "Well, I don't think that's much of your business now is it?"

"Chelsea's business is my business; my ancestors have taught me that friendship is a strong bond."

"We had a fight… I think we need space from each other." Vaughn said.

"Ridiculous, you are running away from her, for fear that you may get hurt."

Lily looked at Vaughn angrily. "Think of what your cowardice is doing. Chelsea wants to make up with you; don't you think you two have enough space already?"

Vaughn glared. "I don't have to listen to you. You don't understand anything about what happened."

"What is there to understand?" Lily shrugged. "Chelsea's cow was having a bad day and attacked you."

"The damn heifer dislocated my shoulder." He growled. "That damn cow is insane; I was put out of work for a week."

"And I heard Chelsea nursed you back to health." Lily replied. "She told me she was glad to have you depend on her."

Vaughn blushed. "She told you everything?"

"Yes animal dealer, even about the sexual frustration you seemed to display while she walked out of the shower and you suddenly stopping-" Lily was interrupted by Vaughn's hurried demands to stop.

Lily sighed. "Look Vaughn, there is to be a party in the meadow to celebrate this odd custom called you people call the 'Pumpkin Festival.'" She said. "Chelsea will attend, not expecting you to show up. Go to the party and make things correct; to others when you aren't together you two look so vulnerable."

Lily walked over to Nick to pick up her order. "Chelsea needs you as much as you need her."

With those final words, Lily walked out of the diner. Vaughn sat at the diner pondering how to make up with his girlfriend.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vaughn watched from a distance as Chelsea scampered all over the islands. She seemed the busiest during fall. She somehow roped him into helping her before the Harvest Festival took place. It was only the first year and yet miracles seemed to grace these islands the minute Chelsea arrived.

She was currently foraging for mushrooms on Mushroom Island.

"Vaughn, can you stop watching and help me? There are a lot of mushrooms on this island during fall."

Vaughn grumbled under his breath and grabbed the basket Chelsea brought on the Island with them.

Vaughn was picking up mushrooms when he heard Chelsea suddenly shriek. Dropping everything, he ran full speed over to Chelsea. She was breathing erratically; a lone bead of sweat fell down her forehead. An oddly dressed boy stood in front of her with a spear pointed at her face.

"Chelsea!"

Vaughn jumped in front of Chelsea angrily. He pushed the boy on the ground creating distance between Chelsea and the offending spear.

"If you harm even a hair on her body, I'll destroy you." He said with killer intent.

Chelsea's hand fell on Vaughn's shoulder. He turned around to see her laughing; staring at her as if she was insane, he asked her what was so funny.

"You were, look at poor Shea's face."

Vaughn stared at the boy. He was dark; he had brown hair in an odd hairstyle and he wore some kind of tribal clothing. He had a shocked look on his face, almost like a kicked puppy.

"Vaughn this is Shea, he is a native on the island; he was showing me his new spear, but he put it too close for my comfort so I screamed out of reflex."

Vaughn said nothing, just feeling rather foolish that he put on a commotion like that. The boy got up and looked over at Chelsea.

"Shea is sad. Shea not mean to anger Chelsea's man."

At that point, Chelsea's laughter ceased. A rosy blush crossed her face and her speech became inconsistent and hurried.

"W-WH-WHAT ARE Y-OU SA-SAYING SH-EA, H-HE IS-ISN'T, I ME-MEAN, W-E…" Chelsea sputtered.

"You not Chelsea's man? Chelsea look like your woman. You smell like Chelsea." He said. "Chelsea, he not deny being your man, you not like your man?"

"Shea, Vaughn is my friend not my… man, I like Vaughn a lot… I mean… What do you mean he smells like me?"

"Shea smells… mate instincts on both Chelsea and Chelsea's man."

Vaughn was shocked into silence. He couldn't believe this wild child just called them mates, called Chelsea his woman and vice versa. But the most shocking thing was that he didn't deny it because he didn't want to.

"Vaughn, would you tell Shea we aren't involved." Chelsea pleaded to him.

Vaughn, being the gentleman he is, grumbled and walked off towards Kirk's boat.

"Shea right. Chelsea too modest. Chelsea's man not deny being Chelsea's man. Be proud, Chelsea's man jump to protect Chelsea, Man cares for his woman." Shea smiled with complete innocence at his words.

Chelsea just put a rather large fish in Shea's hand and ran off towards Vaughn who sat in the boat in his grumpy mood.

Before they knew it, time had passed quickly and they went to the Harvest Festival. Chelsea stood with Lily and Lanna, while Vaughn sat at the corner of the meadow with Denny. Soon enough Will came to pursue Lily and Lanna walked over to Denny.

"Chelsea, you should go and sit with Vaughn, I'm sure he'd appreciate your company over everyone else." Denny smiled slyly.

Chelsea ignored Denny's insinuations and playfully socked him in the shoulder before walking over to Vaughn.

"Hey Vaughn, are you enjoying the stew?" Chelsea asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I can taste your vegetables in the stew." He smiled. "Hard work always pays off."

"Are you actually complementing me?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't let it go to your head, pretty girl, I'm just saying what I think."

Chelsea just giggled. Peering into Vaughn's bowl, she noticed everything was eaten except for small lumps of carrots.

"Gosh Vaughn, you won't even try my carrots?" Chelsea sighed. "You know, I worked hard on those too."

Vaughn looked over at Chelsea. "Yeah I tasted that too, unfortunately I bit one by accident."

Chelsea laughed. "Well I guess that's fine, I won't force you like Julia did."

"Yeah but you stood up for me that time. I never knew Julia hated fish that much, now I know what to tell her when she forces me to eat carrots."

"Oh that was nothing. If you don't like them, then you don't, I won't fault you for that."

"Um, Vaughn… Well sorry about Shea earlier, he isn't too educated on the modern ways of life now."

"It's okay; I found it rather amusing to be called 'Chelsea's man.'" He smirked at the farmer.

"Hardy har, you never denied it so I guess you don't mind being called 'Chelsea's man.'"

Vaughn was silent. _'Nope, I don't mind being called your man if anything else, that's what I want to be.'_

Chelsea leaned her head on Vaughn's tough shoulder. "Well I just wanted to say thanks for jumping in to protect me, I appreciate that." She said calmly. "It's nice to know… someone actually cares to have me around."

"Chelsea, it's different than the city, everyone loves you here, if a person can't see how great a personality you have, well then screw them."

Chelsea smiled staring out into the sea. Maybe being called 'Vaughn's woman' wasn't sounding so terrible after all.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chelsea was currently brushing Cream, her prize winning cow. Her other two cows were trying to cheer her up, but their tries went unsuccessful. She wanted to forget everything that happened and just focus on her work. But everything reminded her of her stupid boyfriend.

Yuri watched Chelsea work; she sadly walked to the corner of the barn. **I fear I may have upset my lovely angel.**

Chelsea walked over to Yuri with contempt. "It's your turn Yuri."

Cream shot a look over at Yuri.** Told you so, Vaughn is more important to Chelsea than you could ever imagine; and more than you as well.**

Yuri ignored the cow; she did feel regretful, not for what she did but how it affected her chestnut haired beauty. **Oh you blue- eyed temptress, why must you love that purple eyed degenerate.**

Custard quipped. **Hey Shakespeare, shut up with the sonnets, Chelsea ain't interested.**

Yuri ignored the comment awaiting her pat and kiss on the head. Chelsea just brushed her and milked her without so much of a comment and walked out the barn.

**Oh my goodness, my fair skinned siren has left me without any sign of affection. **Yuri let out a moo in disapproval.

**Are you always this dramatic in speech? **Pudding asked irritated.

**Yuri, you are officially on Chelsea's shit- list. **Cream responded.

**All I did was set my maiden free of the silver haired beast that tried to separate us.**

**Yuri, you are a cow, Chelsea is a human. It is impossible; Give. Her. Up. **Custard retorted.

Yuri was deflated. She loved Chelsea, but maybe attacking the cowboy wasn't the smartest idea. She hated to admit it, but Chelsea seemed temporarily taken with that man. Yuri had watched as the two shared a kiss and she ran full force into the cowboy, who was much stronger than he appeared. His arm received more of the impact and dislocated the man's shoulder.

Chelsea was devastated; she left Yuri in the barn and ran to Vaughn who was leaning against the wall. She grabbed his side and walked him out of the barn hurriedly towards her house.

Chelsea, who was now in her bed, had started to consider selling Yuri. She didn't want to give up on Yuri like that, after all she was a present from Vaughn and she grew attached to the cow. But every time she looked at Yuri, all she could see was the day she injured Vaughn. She harbored ill feelings towards the cow and it ate her up inside.

She remembered that first week of fall like everything happened yesterday. She looked at the black Stetson on the nightstand.

_Flashback_

_It was fall 6, the day after the cow festival. Chelsea was on cloud nine; Yuri had competed proudly and won first place. She walked out of her house happily. Vaughn stood there with a small smirk gracing his usual stoic features._

"_I heard the good news from Mirabelle and Julia. Congratulations, I knew you could win this year."_

"_It's the first time I've actually won one of these farming festivals." She smiled. "Come on, I need to milk the cows."_

"_I'll help with the chickens. I'll come see you when I finish."_

_Chelsea nodded walking off towards the barn. When she entered, Yuri was walking proudly, strutting off in front of the other cows. Chelsea walked over patting Yuri on the head and walked over to the other cows to show them her affection._

_She got to work right away, brushing, cleaning and milking the cows. By time she finished Vaughn sauntered in calmly. Chelsea ran into Vaughn and embraced him._

"_What's that for?" He asked._

"_For just being here… I really feel amazing around you." She smiled brilliantly._

_Vaughn said nothing and returned the hug. He felt the same way, he always felt an odd pull towards Chelsea, but he conveyed his feelings more through actions than words._

_Vaughn leaned in to kiss Chelsea. Their lips connected in an innocent peck. When Vaughn released Chelsea, he saw Yuri charging at him as fast as she could run. He was caught off guard and used the side of his shoulder to take the force of the attack. Yuri staggered from Vaughn's defense but she felt something snap in Vaughn's arm._

_Vaughn groaned and staggered against the barn's walls. He slid on to the floor clutching his arm in excruciating pain. He couldn't move his right arm without serious effort. Chelsea was silent, shocked from the sudden display of aggression that Yuri displayed._

_Chelsea ran to Vaughn's left side and grabbed his torso. She gently led him out of the barn sending Yuri the coldest look she could muster before closing the doors to the barn. _

"_Vaughn, can you walk to my house or do you need assistance?" She asked._

"_Let me go to Mirabelle's shop, I can handle myself-"_

"_NO! You are going to walk to my house and that is out of the question!" Chelsea said frantically._

_Vaughn stared at Chelsea with wide eyes as she grabbed him again and walked across the field and to the front door of the house. She opened the door with speed and laid him on her bed gently._

_She called Doctor Trent to come as fast as he could. He arrived at her house two hours later. He diagnosed Vaughn; he said he dislocated his shoulder and that he needed a full week of rest from work. Upon hearing that, Chelsea called Mirabelle, and told her to call Vaughn's employer and explain what happened. Trent left her some painkillers for Vaughn and told her to call in case something else happens._

_Vaughn sighed; He couldn't believe that cow tried to take him out. Now he was out of work for a week. He felt something drip on his cheek. When he looked up, he was shocked. The sight of Chelsea silently sobbing over him was heartbreaking. She was clutching his Stetson in her hands and tears fell uncontrollably. Vaughn attempted to sit up, the sling for his arm getting in his way._

"_Chelsea, why are you crying? Stop it, it's hard to watch." He said. "I need you to smile, brighten up this little situation."_

_Chelsea looked up at him shocked by his out of character behavior. "But Vaughn, you… Yuri could have killed you."_

"_That little heifer? She's nowhere near the size that could kill me; she's still a petite cow." He shrugged._

"_Vaughn I'm serious, If something happened to you, I don't think I could handle life."_

"_Chelsea, that's serious, you should never say things like that." He said. "I love you; I don't want to hear you say you'll suffer because of me."_

_Vaughn rubbed her cheek. "Now stop crying, I can't stand it when you're sad."_

_Chelsea leaned in to kiss Vaughn, who returned the kiss calmly. She pulled away and excused herself to wash her face._

_That week went by agonizingly slow for Vaughn and too fast for Chelsea. She cooked for him, talked with him and cuddled with him before they fell asleep. Chelsea loved this feeling of coming home to him, as if they were married. He was always uncomfortable about the situation and not to mention the sleeping together in bed part, but that's because he thought of dirty things._

_By the end of the week, Vaughn was able to remove the sling and return to work. The last day of the recovery week, Vaughn woke up with a painful problem. He looked around hoping Chelsea wasn't near him. He let out a breath of relief until Chelsea walked out of the bathroom, sporting a thin white towel wrapped around her thin frame. Vaughn's breath hitched and his problem now painfully throbbing._

_Chelsea looked over at Vaughn's strained expression and ran over to him quickly. _

"_Vaughn what's wrong? Is it your arm again?"_

_Vaughn didn't move, for fear that his body would move against his will. Chelsea wasn't getting the hint. She let her towel drop slightly so she could check on Vaughn, revealing a good portion of her upper torso._

_Vaughn without thinking flipped the positions and had Chelsea pinned underneath him. Her towel opened revealing her body completely. Vaughn was relying on his instincts at this point. Chelsea was stunned by Vaughn's sudden impulse. She hadn't realized fully what was going on except for the fact that she liked it. Vaughn was doing everything possible to her body, caressing, feeling, nibbling and much more. However, as soon as Vaughn's little 'attack' started, it had ended just as fast and he tossed himself off of the bed; Chelsea rose up, completely disheveled._

"_Vaughn, what the hell was that?" She asked rather angry._

"_Chelsea, I'm sorry, I had no idea, I was acting irrational."_

"_Why would you stop like that?" Chelsea sighed, knowing what was coming._

"_I took advantage of your kindness!" Vaughn responded. "You obviously wanted me to stop, you were tense as ever."_

"_It's called sexual tension Vaughn, what do you want me to do when you are so still and then you suddenly try to jump my bones?"_

"_So you didn't like it?"_

"_I said I was surprised Vaughn, god I told you if I didn't want you to do something I would have stopped you. You can be so dense sometimes." She said getting up._

"_I can be dense? You're the one with a cow that tries to attack me all the time, but all you do is laugh, take responsibility for your animals!"_

"_What? Are you insulting me now, because my cow doesn't know any better!" Chelsea asked. "Don't take out your frustrations on me!"_

"_Well you cause my frustrations almost all the time!"_

"_You're awful! You're barely on the damn island; you're so obsessed with acting like a gentleman that you're missing the big picture! I'm your girlfriend, not the annoying pretty girl that you tried to push away from becoming close to you! We're supposed to be intimate. But I guess you're still too cold to understand that."_

"_If I'm too cold for you, maybe you should have just gone after Denny or someone else." He said angrily._

_However he strongly regretted it because of the words that left Chelsea's lips. "Maybe I would have been better off with one of them."_

_Before she could recover that hurtful statement, she turned around to face a wide open door and an empty spot. The only thing left of Vaughn's presence was his beloved black Stetson on her nightstand._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vaughn was walking around sadly. He watched as the little kids ran around looking for candy. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some of the islanders even dressed up. Julia dressed up as a princess and Elliot matched her outfit as a prince. Lanna was a mermaid and Denny was a Pirate; and some of the other older residents made costumes as well.

Vaughn never liked the Pumpkin Festival. Those were the days that the kids would tease him mercilessly.

_"Country boy, whatcha dressin' up as?"_

_"Don't be stupid; freaky over here wears his costume every day."_

_"That's a costume? I thought he was just born ugly."_

Vaughn could hear the nasty remarks just playing in his head. No one was there to stand up for him or protect him. No one cared about him or tried to befriend him because he looked different.

No one loved him… except Chelsea. Chelsea was the only one who tried so hard to befriend him, the one who paid attention to simple things about him and she was the only one, as far as he could remember told him she loved him more than anything and said it publicly for all to hear.

But he pushed her away again, because he was afraid that he would mess things up between them. Now he had to apologize and pray Chelsea wasn't planning on giving up on him.

"Hey mister cowboy man, where's Chelsea?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, where's lady, mister?" Charlie asked right behind the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's not with you, she looked so sad today." Eliza said. "She's pretty, but she always looks her prettiest when she's with you, of course not prettier than me, right Charlie?"

Charlie quickly agreed that Eliza was the prettiest on the island. "No offense mister, Chelsea is still pretty though!"

Vaughn shook his head and walked away. It was six p.m. the party must have started since all of Verdure and Sprout Island was empty. With absolute determination, he walked over to Kirk's boat and asked him to go to Meadow Island. He reached up to tip his hat on his head only to feel his hair; he forgot that Chelsea had his hat.

The boat docked into the port and Kirk told Vaughn to enjoy himself before Vaughn walked off. Vaughn walked around aimlessly, watching as everyone spoke happily to each other. Felicia was standing in a fairy godmother outfit greeting everyone. Taro was being loud and boisterous as usual. Vaughn shook his head at the display of all the people enjoying themselves on such a horrid holiday. This holiday was created as an excuse to make fools of themselves and hurt others.

"Hey cowboy, guess you didn't need a costume after all, your regular get- up does the job." A voice called from behind.

"Sure whatever you say, Denny the dingbat." Vaughn quipped.

Denny laughed. "Hey man, where's that beloved hat of yours? Actually this is the first time I've seen you without that thing."

"I left it somewhere…" Vaughn muttered. "Bad things happened…"

"Heh, of course I know where your hat is, buddy." Denny laughed.

Suddenly he became serious. "It's sitting over there, and she misses her companion."

Vaughn looked over to the far edge of Meadow Island. Chelsea was sitting down decked out in a cowgirl outfit. She wore a cow-print shirt and tight black tube top underneath that stopped above the short denim miniskirt she wore. She wore a pair of brown cowgirl boots and on her head was a brown Stetson identical to Vaughn's. In her lap was Vaughn's trademark black Stetson; it was easy to see that she had quite a grasp on that hat.

Lily was next to her and Lanna was standing by Lily. Chelsea was just staring off into the ocean, while Lanna and Lily were trying and failing to create a conversation with her. Vaughn looked over at Lily who stared back at him. Lily turned around and nudged Lanna, who looked over in Vaughn's direction. Lanna was obviously displeased with Vaughn, but she held her tongue and walked away with Lily.

"Remember animal dealer, she needs you as much as you need her. You two were made for each other." Lily said to Vaughn as they passed her.

Vaughn nodded, grateful towards Lily's understanding nature. He walked towards Chelsea and sat down next to her.

"Well, hello little lady, you look rather lonely."

"Well I seem to have lost my cowboy." She said sadly. "He even left behind his beloved Stetson."

"Hmm, that's unfortunate, you know, I also lost my little rancher, as matter of fact she looks a lot like you." Vaughn smiled. "She just wears more modest clothing."

Chelsea looked over at Vaughn. Tears were falling from her blurry eyes and rolling down her reddened face.

"I know it's pathetic; it was only a month, but the argument ended on such bad terms I hadn't the slightest idea of where we stood."

"Chelsea it was hard for me to stay away from you for so long. We let things that were bothering us slip out in bad ways." Vaughn said. "I thought we needed space, but that's stupid seeing how we only see each other twice a week."

Chelsea was going to say something but Vaughn stopped her. "You're always picking up for me, but I never truly express myself to you, because I'm afraid I'll mess up and then I'll lose you."

"Vaughn, I won't ever leave you, even if we break up, which I pray to the Goddess that we don't, I won't stop loving you even if it's as friends." Chelsea spoke.

"I realized how much I truly love you Chelsea, I'm sorry I couldn't be open with you before, but I'll try now Chelsea."

Chelsea smiled. "So does that mean that you still like being Chelsea's man?"

"Of course; as much as I hope you like being Vaughn's woman."

Chelsea looked at him. "Well even if I wanted to stop, everyone else is hooked up on this island, so I'm stuck with you."

Vaughn scowled as Chelsea laughed. "Of course, that was a joke."

Chelsea took Vaughn's hat and placed it on his head, while also moving in to give him a kiss on the lips. His hands reached over and grabbed her waist tightly over to him. By the time they finished, Chelsea's body managed to end up in Vaughn's lap.

"Best Pumpkin Festival ever." Vaughn smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? Pretty good or did it suck badly? Well at any case, I should mention my favorite part to write was Shea's little insinuations. I loved little moments with Shea; I also pictured them having a conversation like this one day. So anyway the next chapter is the last one, unfortunately. I loved writing this little story, but I will make a Lily x Will spinoff that takes place the same time as this story's events. After that I'll probably make cute little one-shots here and there especially for Tale of Two Villages. So until next time!<strong>


	4. Winter

**HOHO Merry Christmas, my lovely readers! I am so sad to inform you guys that this is the last chapter of the glorious story known as Beware of Lesbian Cows. We've cried, laughed and even had some genuine 'wtf' moments with this little weird piece of literature, but I want to thank you readers for sticking with this silly little story! BTW, I based Chelsea off of my entry in SI and IoH so she has my birthday which is Winter 5, my birthday is Feb 5… if anyone even cares about that lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Season 4- Year 2, Winter<strong>

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chelsea sat in her house feeling bored, dead and completely impatient. She was sitting down and sorting through the many choices of work that she could do that could occupy her time.

'_Hmm… I can… fish, but I don't necessarily like to fish in the winter, much less by myself.' She mused to herself. 'Or I could mine, that always brings in the gold… However, Vaughn and Lily would kill me if I tried to do that alone.'_

Chocó jumped on Chelsea's lap excitedly. He ran towards the front door, happily signaling his desire to go outside. Chelsea giggled at her dog's giddiness while walking over to the front door.

With a sudden burst of gusto, Chelsea pushed open the door; however, instead of hearing the loud bang from the door hitting the wall of the house, her ears picked up on a rather loud and angry cry of : "Ow, what the hell!"

"Oh my goodness; are you okay?" Chelsea asked frantically. She pulled the door back to see who she'd hit. Chocó ran out to the person and barked happily. It was Denny, who was rubbing his injured red nose tenderly.

Denny just laughed it off. "It's okay Chelsea, I was gonna ask if you wanted to fish with me."

"Hm, good timing, I was just saying how I wanted a fishing buddy, well now I won't be alone… And despite what Lanna tells me, I enjoy your company anyway Denny." Chelsea smiled.

"Why thank you Chelsea, it's nice to know-" He stopped, finally registering the last of Chelsea's sentence. "Wait! What did Lanna tell you?"

Chelsea however, already started walking with Chocó towards Verdure Island, leaving behind a distressed fisherman to chase after her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was the most pleasant winter Chelsea had ever experienced. The weather was cold but a gentle cold. The wind was chilling but lightly nipped at her slightly rosy nose and cheeks. The only downfall of her so- called pleasant winter was that she had nothing to do. Crops obviously couldn't be grown now, she only had about three cows and three chickens; and they weren't high maintenance. Fishing was only fun when she had someone to talk to and mining was forbidden by Lily.

Chelsea walked into Mirabelle's shop with an apathetic expression gracing her usually cheerful face. Mirabelle's eyes automatically locked on to Chelsea's entering form.

"Good Morning Chelsea!" Mirabelle smiled. "Here you go; Happy Birthday!"

Mirabelle shoved a box in Chelsea's arms with a smile. Chelsea looked over at Mirabelle with pure confusion. She opened the box to find a giant pudding shaped cake with the words 'Happy Birthday, Chelsea' in her most cherished colors of bright red, yellow and orange hues.

"Um thank you Mirabelle." Chelsea sheepishly rubbed the nape of her neck.

Julia entered the room full of giggles and smiles more than she usually had. When she spotted Chelsea, the girl could have sworn that Julia's smile became even wider; which should have been inhumanly possible by the way.

"Hello Chelsea!" She said with a rowdy loud sing song voice. "Why someone was just asking about you with quite the fervor!"

"Um, hi Julia, how are you?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"What are you being so bashful for? It's your birthday you silly little rancher."

Chelsea slightly winced. "Um yeah I'm aware, another year, another wrinkle for my face."

Before Julia could inquire on the brunette's peculiar mood, Vaughn chose that moment to walk in the room.

"Hello Chelsea… Uh do you want to go out with me for a walk?" Vaughn asked shyly.

"Of course, you never need to ask me!" Chelsea's mood brightened exponentially.

Vaughn smirked a tiny bit before tipping his Stetson. _'It's nice to know she holds me in high regards… makes this a lot easier.'_

As Chelsea and Vaughn started to walk together and towards the door, Julia made a snide remark.

"Have fun you two _cough_ lovebirds _cough_'!" Causing the two to become flustered as Mirabelle and Julia released raucous laughter.

Chelsea looked over at Vaughn, who looked displeased. "Those two truly are mother and daughter."

Soon after his face took on a more relaxed look; almost as if the loneliness and heartbreak he suffered from was completely gone. She felt slightly relieved to be away from any type of birthday celebration. She never felt particularly happy or inclined to celebrate it.

"So… are you happy to be…" Vaughn stopped and chuckled. "I just realized that I never asked you your age…" He smiled. "I guess I assumed you were a good way into adulthood."

She giggled. "Well I'm only 19 right now." Vaughn let out an audible gasp. _'Okay she's much younger than I expected.'_

"As for my birthday… It was never really that happy for me." Chelsea sighed.

Vaughn hadn't said a word, giving Chelsea the chance she needed to reply to him on her own.

"Birthdays aren't so happy for me specifically because I never had people who wanted to celebrate it. Old friends, relatives, ex- boyfriends or even my own Mother; one time I asked her if we could celebrate it and she told me I should be lucky that she decided to even keep me."

Vaughn looked over at Chelsea with longing displayed on his face. He hated everyone in Chelsea's past, all of those who wanted to hurt her out of selfish agendas and jealousy. He knew she rarely showed herself being so vulnerable, which made her strong, but when she did, it was the saddest sight anyone could ever see. She helped him deal with so much; and now it was his turn to show her his appreciation.

"I guess I'll have to get used to the birthday celebrations on this Island." She smiled. "I know for a fact that Lanna, Lily, Denny and the others are gonna do something for me."

Vaughn impulsively grabbed Chelsea's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, blushing intensely during his action.

Chelsea's facial expressions changed frequently, settling on a bashful smile, but that didn't stop her from reciprocating the feelings and squeezing his hand back gently while intertwining her own fingers as well.

"Where are you taking me to anyway?"

Vaughn pointed ahead, towards the docks where a large ship happened to be situated. Reaching the ship, Vaughn told Chelsea to wait right outside the boat, while he went inside for a bit. When he finally returned, he brought baby calf with him. It looked like an extremely young newborn.

"Happy Birthday Chelsea, hope you have space for a baby girl." Vaughn smiled.

"You… mean you trust me to actually have such a young cow?"

"Of course, you've proved yourself to me as an overly capable rancher… Besides I can't think of anything that would make you happier than having such a cute addition to your farm." He said unabashedly.

Chelsea overcome with joy threw herself on to Vaughn with passion and kissed him on the cheek. She let go of Vaughn who rubbed his cheek tenderly and frantically covered the lower half of his face to hide the increasingly large blush spreading from his nose to his ears.

Chelsea was too busy gushing over the calf to notice. "Aw, you adorable thing you; I have the cutest name for you. You look so pure without any spots, like a snow white lily… Yuri!"

The cow's eyes shined happily as she stared at Chelsea with adoration. Mooing with extreme excitement, the cow ran into Chelsea gently, nuzzling against the girl's soft body.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vaughn sighed irritably in his room. He looked over at his picture of him and Chelsea that Julia unceremoniously took one day when they were at the beach. He smiled tenderly at the picture and stroked the features of her gorgeous face. Today was the most important day of his life for him; the anniversary of Chelsea and him getting together.

"Chelsea, I love you so much. You don't know how much you've affected me." He spoke to the picture with an unusual affection.

Julia walked into Vaughn's room to ask him something; until she caught him speaking to the picture.

"You never once insulted me, approached me openly with no ulterior motives… You were the first person to ever say you truly loved me… You're the only person whom I can say it back to." Vaughn smiled at the picture.

His devotion to Chelsea was astounding enough to make him act out of his usual character.

Julia smiled gently at Vaughn's little monologue. "You really do love Chelsea don't you Vaughn?"

Vaughn automatically straightened up regaining some of his usual posture. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh I walked in about the part of Chelsea never insulting you." She smiled. "Honestly, since that first day of spring when Chelsea was shipwrecked… The day before you came, Chelsea really looked fragile." Julia ruefully recalled.

"She looked as if she hated nature for keeping her alive and not allowing her to drown in that ridiculous storm. But I think it was nature's way of bringing you two together."

Vaughn looked over at Julia with a curious look in his eyes. "She always told me that day she looked in your eyes; she felt a pull, as if she had to be with you… But she refused me when I told her it was 'love at first sight.'"

Vaughn blushed at the thought of Chelsea falling in love with him so quickly. "I'm glad it worked out this way. I don't believe in Mother Nature or that Harvest Goddess stuff, but I'll surely thank whoever it was that brought such a wonderful woman into my life."

Julia nearly swooned at the radiant vibe Vaughn was giving off. "Dude, I think I like Chelsea dating you; she put some emotion in that cold face of yours."

Vaughn ignored Julia. "Well thank you for the unwanted compliment fish girl."

Julia scowled. "Ugh, too bad she couldn't really change your smart-assed sense of humor."

Vaughn laughed. "If anything, I could say she's the one that gave it to me."

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was the most stressful day of the year for anyone born of the female sex. Chelsea was frantically running around preparing the highest ranked ingredients she could get her hands on. If it wasn't rank- S, she didn't want it going anywhere near her cooking. She put away her little cute packages filled to the brim with heart shaped chocolate cookies in her rucksack.

Not a female soul was outside to smile, wink or respond to anybody. Today was the day of the most insane battle ever; Winter Harmony Day.

Currently Lily, Lanna and Julia were in Chelsea's kitchen struggling to make something… Well Julia was struggling.

"Okay once more someone explain to me the function of this peculiar ceremony?" Lily asked.

Chelsea, Julia and Lanna groaned. "Lily, when you like a man you show it to him through the delicious chocolates that you have spent your all baking for him." Lanna said with a dreamy expression.

"Can you not just consummate with him after revealing your love?"

Chelsea wholeheartedly ignored Lily's painfully blunt question, returning to her baking. Lanna and Julia were speechless, deciding to ignore the urge to smack their crude friend.

Chelsea wanted this chocolate cake to turn out perfect. She had promised to teach the girls how to bake the best dessert but the only one that truly needed help was Julia; who was beyond help.

Lily decided to make something native to her homeland. Chelsea couldn't pronounce it but she'd tried it once before and it was delicious. Lanna decided to make a batch of fish shaped chocolate cookies.

"Chelsea… how am I supposed to make something for Elliot if my kitchen skills are this terrible?" Julia whined.

"I'm sure Elliot would appreciate the fact that you just love him unconditionally… After all nothing says 'I love you' like keeping your boyfriend out of the emergency room for a stomach pump."

The girls laughed at Chelsea's remark, causing Julia to fume. "Well I'm so sorry I wasn't born with gourmet skills."

Chelsea finished the final touches on the heart shaped chocolate cake, fruit and whip cream on top. "Done; I sure hope it tastes as great as it looks."

Lanna looked over at the cake. "Wow Chelsea; you sure went all out for… Wait I didn't know you liked anyone… Who's the lucky man?"

"Why Lanna don't be so silly; Chelsea is going after that rude anti-social animal dealer." Lily shrugged.

"Of course you should see how Chelsea swoons and fawns over him when Monday and Tuesday finally arrives." Julia teased. "Like a little school girl in love."

"Oh really, is that why you're so protective of Vaughnie?" Lanna smirked. "I should have known you thought he was dreamy… You just wanted to look good in front of him."

"Shut up Lanna, it was obvious you were bothering him; I just needed to step in a help a friend."

"Riiigght, Chelsea; and I suppose that 1000 watt smile when he thanked you was to support this 'friend'?"

Chelsea chose not to acknowledge the statement as she carefully packed the cake in the delicately crafted box. She smiled tenderly and gently as she handled the cake with precision.

Lanna, Lily and Julia giggled as they watched Chelsea packed the box. They could practically see the words 'deeply in love' over the girl's head in powder pink letters. However, they were all glad that Chelsea had found someone that seemed to truly make her happy.

"Well guys are you ready?" Chelsea asked with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Wait a minute Chelsea! I still suck at baking!" Julia screamed while she ran after the energetic girls.

By the end of the day, Chelsea handed out all of her obligatory cookies; but in her hands was the precious chocolate cake that she wanted to hand to her special someone. She had protected that cake from Charlie and Eliza's charades, Pierre's gourmet curiosity, eager bachelors, Shea and wild animals. But it was Tuesday 10 pm, and Vaughn was nowhere in sight, almost as if he was hiding on purpose, which wouldn't surprise her if he was hidden.

Her last resort was Meadow Island, in that little corner by the water where Vaughn liked to sulk.

With a small burst of determination, Chelsea rode Kirk's boat to the isolated island. Once they arrived Chelsea made out a silhouette which was unmistakably Vaughn's. She ran excitedly towards the edge of the island, calling out Vaughn's name. However luck would have it that Chelsea slid and the box flew out of her hands and over the edge of the island.

Vaughn hadn't spared a second and dived straight into the frigid water for the box before it sunk to the bottom. When he resurfaced, box in hand, Chelsea was sobbing heavily.

Vaughn was terrified; he hadn't the slightest clue of why Chelsea was suddenly sobbing. He walked over to the brunette who had her face buried in her hands.

"V-Vaughn, y-your c-cake!" Was all he could make out from her constant blubbering.

"What cake Chelsea?" He stared at her. "You mean this box?"

She only cried harder in response. Vaughn sighed unhappily and opened the box. His face turned 10 shades of red. The cake became saturated with salt water, the whip cream was decimated into little streaks and the fruit arrangement was disheveled. Amazingly, the writing, as smeared as it was, was still legible.

'_For you Vaughn, from the bottom of my heart!'_

Now he understood why she was sobbing. He couldn't let her obvious hard work go to waste like that. She made this exquisite cake for him when she damn well didn't have to. Without any hesitation, he munched on the cake. It was good, but the only thing that destroyed the taste was the accident. But he was sure that her cake would have been heavenly in its original state.

"Chelsea, stop crying, it was delicious." He said as he licked his fingers.

She looked up from her hands and stared at Vaughn with bloodshot eyes. "Vaughn! Why would you still eat it, you'll get a tummy-ache!"

He lifted her chin gently. "Because it was from you and that's all I need."

He swiftly closed the distance and kissed Chelsea on the lips. Chelsea was overcome with shock, pure surprise. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact that she awaited for so long. It was a chaste kiss free of lust or any carnal desire, full of innocent feelings reaching the surface.

Vaughn abruptly pulled away; Chelsea stared back at him with confused eyes. She thought everything went correctly but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Chelsea; I didn't mean to do that!" He shouted.

Without another word he ran to Kirk's boat and left Chelsea alone, confused, cold and most importantly… hurt.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chelsea was finished fishing with Denny. She sat on her bed moaning out of boredom. She went to Mirabelle's shop to ask about Vaughn, but all she got was giggles and odd looks from mother and daughter. She knew they were up to something odd again, but she trusted them. Julia and Mirabelle were like the mother and sister she always wished for each Starry Night Festival. Mirabelle was so warm and caring and Julia was mischievous and funny. She always trusted them because she knew they had good intentions for her.

She closed her eyes slightly, drifting off into a peaceful daydream. Vaughn's profile entered her mind; memories of him napping under a tree during a summer day; him inspecting each animal for sickness; and his cold, angry face snapping at someone when they've insulted him; they all blow through her mind like a fresh breeze. She ignored everything outside of her happy place, so much that she hadn't heard the door open and a shift in the bed's weight.

"Chelsea, are you awake?" No response.

Chelsea got a rude awakening as the visitor quickly pushed Chelsea off of the warm bed and assumed her previous spot.

"What the hell! Who did that?"

Lily looked over at Chelsea with a smile on her porcelain face. "I have to say, in all my dealings with people, you certainly are the heaviest of sleepers."

"Lily, if you walk into a person's house uninvited, may I add, you don't just kung- fu flip them off their bed, even if the person is your friend."

"Oh my, the ancestors must be shocked at my poor show of courtesy!" Lily paled. "I'm rather sorry Chelsea, I just wanted company!"

Chelsea smiled at Lily's reaction, she was glad she had such an unorthodox group of people for best friends. "Well you cured me of my boredom, so I shall forgive you!"

"Perfect, the ancestors rejoice at such a happy display of friendship, now I shall make a dish to celebrate."

"What are you going to make Lily?" Chelsea asked.

Chelsea regretted asking as the name of the dish was as long as the Witch Princesses collection of teddy bears combined with Witchkins' collection of frogs. One of these days, Chelsea is going to have Lily teach her the language that she speaks.

"Lily shouldn't you be getting ready for your night with Will?"

"Hm, I suppose you'd be correct if I actually wanted to go with him."

"You're going to stand him up?"

"No I'm just going to not inform him that I will not show for this 'date' that we have arranged." She said plainly.

Chelsea deadpanned. "Wow Lily, I always thought that's what 'standing someone up' meant, but you've truly opened my eyes." She quipped.

"The usage of sarcasm is rather unneeded for the conversation we are currently having." She said as she set plates of food on the tables.

"Okay fine, but don't you think you're being sort of cruel to Will? You guys have been… on and off dating for a year now…" Chelsea faltered. "… I think you like Will a lot but you're too stubborn to admit it."

Lily ate her meal quietly as Chelsea continued to speak. "After all, you've made him Winter Harmony chocolates, accompanied him to every festival possible and spend your free time with him whenever and wherever."

"Hmm, I never expected him to become so attached… Chelsea I'm a treasure hunter, eventually I will have to leave this island to search for more treasure."

"I'm positive that Will is going to follow you wherever you choose to go, so stop trying to avoid him so much." Chelsea smiled. "Besides, if you're afraid of Will breaking your heart, you don't have to worry about that."

Lily looked over at Chelsea. "So you really think I should confront him? You really think something special will occur between us?"

Chelsea nodded at Lily's questions. Lily sighed out of exasperation.

"Okay Chelsea, I pray to the ancestors you are correct."

Chelsea walked Lily to the outside of the house and she decided to walk out to her barn. She looked at each of her cows until her eyes landed on Yuri. She sighed unhappily, wondering if Yuri needed to be sold.

The once vibrant and energetic cow apathetically rose to walk over to Chelsea. Her bright pure white fur was lackluster and scruffy. Her 'moo' was quiet and pathetic; not to mention dreadful to listen to. Whenever Chelsea tried to look at her, she would avert her head so she couldn't look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Yuri, you won't have to suffer longer, I'll be sending you away to a more fitting owner."

Yuri looked over at Chelsea. **What does that mean? You don't want me anymore? **

Chelsea patted Yuri on her head. "You've obviously displayed outrageous behavior towards Vaughn… And if you can't accept him… well then, I guess you'll have to go." She started to tear up. "Because I don't think I can handle it if I had to choose between you and Vaughn unfairly, so I'll send you away before it gets to that."

**No wait you sly golden haired vixen! It's not you, it's me! I CAN CHANGE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!**

"I'm so sorry Yuri, it's not you, it's me…" Chelsea said while walking out the barn. "That sounded like a bad break- up line, ugh!" She said as she smacked her forehead.

Yuri sadly stalked back to her pen. **She broke up with me; for that silver haired barbarian… Oh my god, she really loves him…**

All the other cows cried in unison. **We've been trying to tell you that you stupid moo- cow!**

**No need for name- calling you dumb broads! **Yuri mooed angrily.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It had been some time since Vaughn last seen Chelsea; ever since that kiss fiasco on Winter Harmony Day. He hadn't the slightest idea of what came over him or what entered his mind. After he ate Chelsea's cake all he could think about was how hard she tried to make that cake, the look of pure happiness delivering the cake and how much he… liked her, enough to want to make her happy.

Vaughn slightly gagged at the sappiness of his thoughts, but reminded himself it was about Chelsea. Of course, being the coward he was, he had avoided Chelsea every time he came to the island. But today was the special day, the day he would finally ask Chelsea properly to be his girlfriend before the other guys hustled in on her. After all today was the Starry Night festival.

Vaughn walked slowly in the snow, going towards Chelsea's house, praying that she didn't have any plans.

"So Chelsea… I was wondering, since you aren't doing anything…"

Vaughn hid underneath some bushes nearby her house. _'That sounds like Mark, what the hell is he doing here?'_

"Would you like to spend Starry Night with me…? I have no one to hang out with."

Chelsea aloofly answered. "Sure, whatever, what time?"

Vaughn couldn't believe she actually said yes to him… Well Chelsea wasn't his girlfriend… He just thought maybe she pursued his friendship because… She felt more for him, but that was a selfish thought on his part… Since no one else really cared about him that much.

He waited until Chelsea returned to the inside of her house and Mark to walk back towards Verdure. Once the coast was clear, he stepped out from the uncomfortable bushes and walked back to Mirabelle's Shop.

"Hey Vaughn, did' ya ask Chelsea out for the festival?" Julia asked sitting next to Elliot with a cup of tea.

Vaughn grunted angrily.

"Hm… I thought Chelsea was going with Mark, since he was walking around boasting about it earlier." Elliot wondered.

Vaughn sent him an icy glare, which shut him up. "He just asked her, which meant he was lying until now."

Julia paled. "Well she rejected him right? She's going with you… right?" Her voice faltered and tapered off once she saw the split- second appearance of sadness on his face.

"She… She said yes?" Julia said. "Wait Vaughn, Chelsea probably didn't mean to say yes… she doesn't like Mark… She likes you!"

However Julia's words were left unheard as she hadn't noticed Vaughn had left the store a while before her statement.

"Heh, it's kind of odd someone as warm as Chelsea would be so attracted to him. They seem completely different." Elliot said as he sipped his tea.

"You're wrong Elliot… You don't know how similar they truly are." Julia sighed.

Vaughn was sitting inside of the café unhappily. He really wanted to be on the next ship out of the Sunshine Islands but luck would have it that no ships were to return after that big announcement of there being a snowstorm.

So he sat down unhappily drinking hot chocolate. The door opened and a little chime that was attached to the door tinkled signaling the arrival of newcomers. It was none other than Chelsea's best friends, Lily and Lanna. It was rare to see the two of them together without Chelsea since they usually didn't have much to talk about together. Vaughn slightly shifted his body and bent his head to blend in to the background.

"Chelsea sure seemed pretty depressed. I wonder if it has to do with Vaughnie." She pondered. "I knew she liked him a lot but she seems more like she's in love with him."

"Well of course she is Lanna… She has all the signs of a maiden who is lovesick…"

"Well I think Vaughnie is a jerk for leading Chelsea on like that and then running away." Lanna said angrily. "She's already been through a lot; that must have been devastating to her."

"Yes, but from what Chelsea has told us, it seems as if Vaughn is in the same boat as her… Maybe he's having a hard time trying to put his heart out there for fear that he might get hurt?"

"You seem like you want Chelsea and Vaughn to start dating…" Lanna stated suspiciously.

"If he makes Chelsea happy for whatever reason then by all means she should confess to him… Besides those two are good for each other… It was the ancestors who guided them together." Lily said. "They shouldn't ruin this chance."

"Hmmm… Lily if you say so then it must be true! But Chelsea told Mark she would go out with him for Starry Night…" Lanna sighed. "What if Vaughnie wants to ask Chelsea out for tonight?"

"Well rather than sitting down sulking about what happened with Chelsea… I propose he shall do something to win her wavering heart, before it is too late." Lily tossed a sly glance over at the hidden cowboy before walking out of the café with Lanna.

'_How'd she known I was in here…? Damn, she's scary; I better watch my back around that treasure hunter.' He thought._

Vaughn knew that eccentric girl was correct and rather than mope about Chelsea, he should at least confront her before kicking himself like that. With one last tentative gulp of his hot chocolate, he decided to walk out of the diner and tell Chelsea what he really feels.

Vaughn had reached the front of Chelsea's door and knocked lightly. The door opened revealing Chelsea's delicate body. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying, her nose was slightly pink and she wore a pair of baggy denim jeans and a red and green striped turtleneck.

"Oh Vaughn… what do you want?" She asked sadly.

"Chelsea, you're coming out with me for Starry Night." He said while reaching for her hand.

"Vaughn I'm already going with Mark somewhere today." She said.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the plans you made with some man that ain't me!" He said successfully grabbing her hands. "So you ready or what?"

"… I'll just get my coat." Chelsea was slightly turned on by Vaughn's passion. It was like something out of those cheesy fan-fictions and romance novels that she secretly read during her down time.

By the time Vaughn and her reached the Mystic Islands, it was already evening. Way past the time Mark and Chelsea were to meet up. Chelsea knew she would have some serious apologizing to do by the end of tonight.

"Well Vaughn, here we are in front of the Harvest Goddess' Pond, so you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… Chelsea, I want you to hear me out… This is all I can do to explain myself…"

She looked on at him. "Well, for as long as I can remember, I've been alone my entire life…"

Chelsea remembered Vaughn talking to Denny about something like this, until he realized she'd heard bits and pieces of the conversation and angrily told her off.

"I don't even remember what my parents' face looks like; never seen my ma or pa in any of pictures." Vaughn sighed unhappily. "Had no family to protect me from anyone… I had to fend for myself."

Chelsea looked at him. "Kids and teenagers were ruthless when I went to school, made fun of my looks… So then I started getting defensive, built up a wall so no one could get through to the real me. I spoke everything on my mind and ignored everyone. With no one to keep me in school, it was natural that I dropped out."

"I moved from shit jobs to doing what I wanted to do… Work with animals, they were the only ones who accepted me without pre- conceived notions and later on I became skillful enough to understand an animal by looking in their eyes, but no one believed me." He said. "I had plenty of girlfriends and I did have sexual relationships frequently." At that confession, Chelsea frowned deeply.

"But they weren't the ones for me; I never wanted to get close to any person so I naturally pushed them away." He said. "Some of them stated that they only dated me because I was unusual or trying to get back at either their family or boyfriends."

"But… When I met you… I knew… I knew that you would be a whole heap of trouble for me."

Chelsea looked homicidal at this point. Vaughn chuckled at her reaction. "But you're the best pile of trouble I ever ran into. After all Chelsea, you are the only girl who forced their way into my shell and pulled me out, not to mention completely, hopelessly and pathetically in love with you."

"… What did you say?" Chelsea asked incredulously.

"I said I'm in love with you, I love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Vaughn said.

"Well duh… Of course I'll be your girlfriend you big silly." She giggled. "Patience is a virtue after all."

"Wow… how unexpected… I thought you'd start crying and getting all sappy and stuff."

"Uh- huh, right… I've done enough crying and tissue pulling thank you." She said.

"Why were you crying earlier anyway?" He asked while pulling her into his arms.

"Crying…? You mean my puffy red eyes and stuff?" She asked.

Vaughn nodded. "Oh silly, I have a cold. When I answered the door for you, I had finished blowing my nose."

Vaughn stared at Chelsea before bursting out into a loud laughter. "Chelsea you're so… amazing." He smiled. "I think this is the first time I can say I'm so happy that you were shipwrecked."

Chelsea fumed. "Hey I could have died! Then you wouldn't even be able to have this conversation with me jackass." She smacked him on the shoulder.

Vaughn smiled at Chelsea. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"I don't want you to catch my cold."

"I don't care, we're dating now, what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." He grunted.

He leaned in successfully capturing Chelsea's lips. They stayed like that for minutes, relieved to finally have each other in their arms. When they finally pulled away, Chelsea suddenly sniffled and her cold disappeared.

"Whoa, my cold is gone!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Vaughn you're amazing!"

Vaughn was a little shocked as well. Chelsea sounded and looked a lot better. "Maybe I needed a kiss from my prince charming." She smiled as she leaned in to reconnect their lips.

Unknown to them was a pair of eyes watching. "Ta- da! I love happy endings! Chelsea amused me on tonight's Starry Night Festival, the least I, the Harvest Goddess, could do was cure her of that nasty cold." She smiled before disappearing back into her shimmering pond.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vaughn was walking with an unusual pep in his step. He held a box that was beautifully wrapped and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was walking towards the bridge that leads to Ranch Island where Chelsea was awaiting him. Tonight was the Starry Night Festival, exactly a year since Vaughn and Chelsea had been dating. Vaughn had no idea how to celebrate an anniversary, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

The closer he got to the bridge, the easier it was to see Chelsea's silhouette in the inky darkness of the winter evening. Chelsea spotted Vaughn and without hesitation, ran directly towards him.

She wore her hair out and curled nicely, a red turtleneck and a black skirt. She looked stunning; until she slipped on snow and fell in a silly little mess. Chelsea picked herself up and rubbed her now pinkish face.

Vaughn dropped the stuff to help Chelsea stand on her feet. With a slight smirk and a snicker Vaughn looked at Chelsea.

"Hey Chelsea, fall was last season, a bit too late ain't ya?" He smiled.

"Oh hardy har Vaughn, you're such a riot." She spoke sarcastically. "Any more clichés you have piled underneath that little black hat?"

"Nah… Too much work; let's head over to Mirabelle's… Oh here you go." He said handing her the flowers and the box. "Happy Anniversary… sweetheart." He blushed intensely at that last word.

Chelsea stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Oh, Vaughn… I forgot… I didn't think we'd celebrate it…" She stared unhappily at the floor.

Vaughn tipped Chelsea's chin up and planted a sweet little kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about it, as long as I have you by my side, you don't need to remember a thing. I love you so much Chelsea."

She gasped. "Vaughn…'' He shook his head and gestured her to open the flat box placed in her hands.

She opened the box happily and in it was a necklace with a gorgeous sapphire ring on it as a charm. When she looked closer, the ring had Vaughn's name engraved on it. When she looked over at Vaughn, he had a similar necklace with the name 'Chelsea' engraved on it.

"Matching rings! Whoa! It's amazing… I can't even explain how happy I am right now!" She exclaimed.

Vaughn grabbed Chelsea's hand and pulled her along in front of Mirabelle's door. His hand pointed up above them. Mistletoe was hanging over the couple; Vaughn put his hands around Chelsea's neck and clasped the necklace successfully while leaning in to kiss her passionately. Chelsea held the flowers to her chest, while her heart was pounding against her chest out of excitement and love.

"Ma! I'll go see if… WELL WELL WELL! Oh my! What do have we here?" Julia's voice loudly chimed in.

The door to Mirabelle's shop was suddenly opened by Julia who was currently standing there with a shit- eating grin plastered all over her face.

"Ma, never mind, Chelsea and Vaughn were here all along!" She smiled. "Lovely couple they make; mom you should come and greet them." She said in a sing- song voice.

"Julia, cut it out!" Chelsea screamed with a beet red face. "Gosh, would you like it if I reveal to people about what happened that night when Elliot and you were on my farm-mrmph." Chelsea was cut off by Julia's hand smacking her mouth.

"Shhh! Gosh Chelsea I was just teasing! No need for that kind of blackmail." Julia said while pulling the flustered farmer inside.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow displaying obvious curiosity at what could have happened, but left it alone.

The small dinner party went swimmingly. Mirabelle made many dishes, from porridge to pudding, making sure to get everyone's favorite in the mix. Chelsea smiled and mingled like she usually did and Vaughn, albeit silent, smiled with a genuine content look on his face. It would have been a stretch for him to say that he liked parties and socials, especially since Taro's entire family was invited this year to spend the festival together, but as long as Chelsea was with him that was all he needed to be comfortable.

"Hey Chelsea, would you like to go somewhere?" Vaughn asked her quietly.

"Sure, can we go to one of the islands?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course."

The couple excused themselves from the festivities and left for Kirk's boat. Within a couple of minutes, they arrived at the Mystic Island. They strolled along, hand in hand, towards the Harvest Goddess' Pond. It was as clear and pristine as it was the day Vaughn confessed to Chelsea.

There was a sort of tension in the air. Chelsea knew that Vaughn's silence was a strange one. She could feel it but didn't know how to respond exactly.

"… Chelsea, I love you." Vaughn said while looking at the starlit sky.

"I love you too, Vaughn." She said looking at him.

"I really think you're the best thing to come into my life… It was so lonely." Vaughn admitted. "I never really saw myself getting that one true love that I always read in storybooks or in sappy movies and all of that other crap."

"Honestly, I never did either. I always thought if I went someplace far away and started anew, I wouldn't have to focus on that stuff… Who would have thought a near- death experience would have changed so much." Chelsea said wistfully. "It kind of taught me to appreciate everything about life… the good and the bad."

Vaughn stared at Chelsea and leaned in to kiss her. "Chelsea, I know I'm anti- social, grumpy, kind of rough and at times stupid."

Chelsea barked out in laughter. "Tell me about it."

She stopped once she saw that scary glare coming from intense amethyst eyes. "Okay I'll stop. Continue…"

"But when I'm with you I always feel like a brand new person… Like a breath of fresh air." He looked at her with a genuine smile on his face. "When I asked you out last year and you said yes, I thought I was the happiest man alive… But I realized only one more thing can truly make me happier."

Chelsea stared at him. "I'd love your beautiful hand in mine walking down a wedding aisle."

Chelsea stared at Vaughn intensely. "Are you really asking me to… marry you? It's not a dream right…" Her eyes started watering. "You won't get my hopes up and then take it all away…"

"Of course not, Chelsea you've changed me for the better… Now I want you to feel happy." Vaughn said while hugging here. "I won't ever hurt you, I want us to experience everything we never had and I want us to do it together as a happy family."

Chelsea wiped her eyes and smiled. "I guess this is where I should answer the question." Vaughn wiped away Chelsea's tears. "Of course I'll marry you silly!" She lunged forward toppling Vaughn over and showering him with kisses.

Vaughn returned each and every kiss Chelsea gave him. When they finally pulled away from each other, Chelsea lay on top of Vaughn and stared deeply in his eyes and he returned the sentiment, slipping a blue feather in her slim hand.

"Hey Chelsea it's a shooting star." He smiled. "Let's make a wish."

Chelsea and Vaughn closed their eyes, silently making their personal wish. They opened their eyes wondering together where the star came from but decided to just enjoy the occasion nevertheless.

However the couple was unaware of the mischievous pair of eyes looking at them. "Ta- da! Oh ho ho, I'm starting to enjoy this festival more and more, how cute! Of course Chelsea keeps entertaining me on such a lovely night, I felt a Harvest Goddess miracle was in order."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Okay Chelsea, which animal are you selling?" Vaughn asked grumpily.

"… Yuri…" Chelsea avoided Vaughn's eyes.

"Chelsea stop looking away from my eyes, it's disrespectful."

"No… I already know you're upset with me for wanting to do this." Chelsea said. "But I can't keep Yuri after what she did you… I just can't treat her same as before."

"Chelsea, we're getting married, whether you like it or not we will have to deal with disagreements like this." He said tersely. "I won't let you give up on the cow I entrusted to you."

"But Vaughn…" Chelsea stopped when Vaughn glared at her.

She had known Vaughn wouldn't like the fact that she's selling an animal… But she knew he'd be extremely unhappy with her once he found out it was Yuri of all animals. After all, he gave her that cow out of trust; and selling her would be a complete betrayal of his trust.

"Hey Yuri, look at me."

**What do you want Cowboy? Here to rub it in my face? **Yuri seethed. **You won my chestnut haired siren, the most beautiful creature to grace this earth!**

Vaughn rolled his eyes at the bovine melodramatics. "I'm not here to 'rub it in' as much as I would love to… It was pretty obvious I would win this 'battle.'"

Yuri looked over at Vaughn. **So what could you possibly want?**

"I want to protect you." Vaughn stared at Yuri. "As stupid as you may be, you are an innocent animal with odd thoughts. If Chelsea was to sell you, I couldn't live with myself knowing I failed you and Chelsea." Vaughn walked over to Yuri and patted her head. "You don't have to like me, but refrain from such violence next time."

Yuri stared into Vaughn's eyes. **You've got yourself a deal cowboy… But if you ever hurt Chelsea, that deal is off and I will show you what a mad cow really looks like.**

Vaughn smirked. Maybe things were looking up after all. He got the girl of his dreams and he was able to make a deal with that psychotic cow of hers.

"Well Chelsea, Yuri seems well behaved, I'm sure it was just a little tantrum she threw. So don't take it out on her for following her instincts.

"Okay." Chelsea ran towards Yuri. "I'm so sorry for the way I was treating you. I hope you can forgive my foolishness." She said while cuddling the now ecstatic cow.

**Of course my brunette bombshell, I shall follow and forgive you 'til the ends of the earth, you sly vixen you.**

"Now I can use this!" Chelsea said while digging in her rucksack. "I'm gonna get you a brand new baby girl." She said while waving around a miracle potion bottle.

Yuri's eyes sparkled brightly. **Oh Chelsea is that a miracle potion… This means, you want me to become pregnant with your child… Oh you naughty little temptress.**

Vaughn smacked his head. "Maybe I should have just bought her a puppy." He mumbled to himself before walking out of the barn. "Beware of those damn lesbian cows…"

* * *

><p><strong>OHOHO! It is completed! I want to thank all of you lovely and charming readers once again for sticking to this delightfully silly little story. I must say, this story has made me question my sick little mind for the umpteenth time. But at least it was fun to write! Bye- bye and enjoy the rest of these glorious holidays!<strong>


End file.
